A Picture is Worth...
by Animefreak3
Summary: our universe will battle the anime universe for the right to exist. pls r&r my 1st fic
1. Default Chapter

Profiles  
Lionsho-The "younger" brother of Tamashii, he was born at least eight millennia before his twin but has been reincarnated several times since then, the most recently as the younger twin of his brother. Although none save for his brother really knows what his racial origins are it is suspected he is a Kainin-jin, the ancestral race of the Saiya-jin. He, along with his brother, was discovered by Master Mage Clef to have an immense potential for power he was whisked away from the Doralin Household where he had been observing both his brother and Miza, at an early age. Training on his own, he watched and awaited the day all six members of the Elite Guard would meet and change the course of history forever.  
  
Eye Color- Ice blue   
Hair Color- Ice blue w/ silver streaks  
Height- 5'9"  
Age-Close to 10000 (exact date unknown)  
Power/special abilities- Control over several elite pokemon and digimon, ability to use elemental magic (same as his brother although less powerful), control over minor Pluto cards, flight, control over ki.   
Strength- The most powerful in both universes and of the Elite Guard his power is matched only by Zirconia's ability to manipulate time.  
Special Trait- Possesses legendary animal spirit of the wolf.   
Space Sector-Protector of the star system Saturian  
  
Tamashii-The twin brother of Lionsho, he was born into life as a servant until he and his brother were discovered in the household of Relena Doralin by Master mage Clef. Sensing their power he took them away to train in the ways of magic. Unbeknownst to him his brother already knew of his power for he was truly much older than he appeared. Leaving the kingdom run by Relena he, along with the master mage went to learn on Cephiro. There he studied magic with the most powerful of spell weaver, among them the magic knights. As he trained as a mage and surpassed his teachers he too awaited the coming days when he would see his brother again for with his power he sensed a growing evil. He knew, after being told by a young boy, that even his vast powers could not defeat it without help.   
  
Eye Color- Forest green  
Hair Color- Emerald Green  
Height- 5'9"  
Age-1095  
Powers/special abilities- Control over all elemental magic, control over word and the will (needs only to have the will power and say the word for something to happen).   
Strength- The second weakest in the team he is only rated thus because of his lack of physical fighting abilities and momentary weakness after using a spell.  
Special Trait- Possesses legendary animal spirit of the dragon.  
Space Sector-Protector of the star system Neptunasi.  
  
Zirconia-The daughter of the original Sailor Pluto she is the Heiress of the Pluto kingdom. Her father is unknown but is assumed to be the one who gave her the ability to master the Clow Cards (possibly he is Eriol but that is un-proven). Even at an early age she was prepared for the day when she would take her mothers place as the Guardian of Time and Space. However before she was to ascend to her rightful place as heir she was stopped by a lad in simple clothing but whose eyes seemingly could and did pierce the soul. He advised that she was not ment for the role of Time and Space's Guardian. As he walked away she thought of his words and then on the day she was to become the Guardian of Time and Space she declined the right for, after her conversation with the boy, she saw with her powers a different future in store for her.   
  
Eye Color- Black  
Hair Color- Black w/ dark purple streaks  
Height- 5'5"  
Age-1100  
Powers/special abilities- Control over time and space, mastery of Pluto cards (originally Clow Cards), transform into Sailor Pluto.  
Strength- Second strongest of the Elite Guard, her mastery of time and space puts her on par with many of the known gods, in both universes.  
Special Trait- Possesses legendary animal spirit of the unicorn.  
Space Sector-Protector of the star system Plutonia  
  
Chikara-A mysterious young lady, she has no known birth date and an obscure paternal or maternal lineage. She is known to have been able to read the future and is reluctant to reveal or act upon her knowledge. Born with the ability to see the future she was bound to a life of solitude. As she watched the stars and read the future in them she knew that she could not interfere in the events until it was ordained. Bound by both her ability and oath not to interfere or interact with those in the affairs of the mundane world she non-the-less fell in love with son-Lionsho and when the time came she broke her oath of solitude in order to save the existence of a world.   
  
Eye Color- Sea Blue  
Hair Color- Jet black  
Height- 5'7"  
Age-Close to 9000 (exact date unknown)  
Powers/special abilities- Communicate with any known animal or monster, clairvoyant, telepathic catalyst.  
Strength- The weakest of the group one should not under estimate the strength of her friends or the depth of their loyalty.  
Special Trait- Possesses legendary animal spirit of the phoenix.  
Space Sector-Guardian of the star system Terranasia.  
  
Ikusa-The third child of Bulma and Vegeta she is her fathers' favorite as her sense of saiya-jin pride leads her down the path of the warrior, much to her mother objections and her father obvious approval. She trained with both Goku and Vegeta until the age of 14 when she went super saiya-jin and choose to find her own path to fighting perfection. While traveling the galaxy to train she met Miza who was on a training mission for Heero Yui. The two became fast friends and it was with Ikusa's, somewhat more than average, knowledge of technology the two constructed a mobile suit. It was after this that a young child, who spoke to her about the future, approached her. The child advised her that in the not to distant future you would be called upon to perform a task of great significance, as would six others. She must decide now whether or not to accept.   
  
Eye Color- Blood red, almost black  
Hair Color- Black  
Height- 5'2"  
Age-1100  
Powers/special abilities- Above average knowledge of machinery, flight, control over Ki, extremely strong, can become up to super saiya-jin 4.  
Strength- Although powerful among the Saiya-jin her ability or lack there of to think quickly in a tough situation puts her at third strongest in the group.  
Special Trait- Possesses legendary animal spirit of the monkey.  
Space Sector-Protector of the star system Marsasus.  
  
Miza-Daughter of Relena Doralin and her husband by a political marriage she holds her biological parents in low esteem, regarding Heero Yui as her true father. Since birth she has trained with the ex-gundam pilot to be the best she can. Upon turning 15 she found an old file in a forgotten drive on Heero's computer. Inside the long forgotten computer file she found the blueprints of 13 mobile suits forged from the rare metal alloy Gundanium; along with data regarding their pilots. Upon examination she choose to build one, the one her sensei had piloted when they were ordered to be destroyed, the one known as Wing Zero Custom. Upon its completion an innocent looking boy told her that it was a good thing she had built the gundam for she would need it in days to come.  
  
Eye Color- Deep Blue  
Hair Color- Dark brown  
Height- 5'5"  
Age-1085  
Powers/special abilities- Focus mental energy into weapons, control Zero system, master of every known style of martial arts.  
Strength- The fifth strongest in Guard, her ability to manipulate mental energy more than makes up for her lack of any other supernatural ability.   
Special Trait- Possesses legendary animal spirit of the panther.  
Space Sector-Protector of the star system Venusar.  
  
Tenshi-The son of Demon Lord and Lady, Dimitri and Morgan he is said to be more powerful than his father although that has yet to be proven. When he was born his parents rejoiced for now they had an heir to the demon thrown however it soon became clear that Tenshi had no real interest in politics, preferring, like his parents, to fight and test his strength as a warrior of the dark. That all changed on the day he fought the heir to the Jurian thrown, Tenchi. After a long, hard fought battle Tenshi bit Tenchi and drank his blood thus defeating him. However this changed the course of his life for with that single bite he took someone who was purely good and added his blood to his own. This mixing of blood dulled his Darkstalker instincts and he lost much of his vicious battle style, losing with it much of his dark power. After the battle he saw the silhouette of a boy who told him of future events and his part in them.  
  
Eye Color- Orange/gold  
Hair Color- Gold  
Height- 6'4"  
Age-1090  
Powers/special abilities- Turns into a bat, control over the various dark powers he was born with, drink blood to heal himself.  
Strength- Fourth strongest of those among the living and perhaps the strongest among the dead he has depths of unknown power he has yet to discover.  
Special Trait- Possesses legendary animal spirit of the shark.  
System-Protector of the star system Jupitersa.  



	2. A Picture is Worth...

NOTES  
- I don't own any of these shows, and anything like changes in the story line are entirely of my making.  
- This is not a fanfic because it is independent from any anime timelines and includes many shows, not just one or two. Also the people in this story are based on friends of mine although their abilities are adaptation of some that a few anime characters have.  
- Translated from Japanese. Hey they are, after all, ANIME! Sort of.  
A Picture is Worth...  
Prologue  
A thousand years after the Gundams were destroyed, one thousand two hundred and fifty years since the legendary warrior Son-Goku had killed Buu with the ultimate Genki-Dama, one thousand five hundred years since the digital world had been saved, two thousand years after the fall of the Silver Millennium, two thousand two hundred years after the last wild Pokemon had been seen, two thousand five hundred years since the world known as Cephiro was rid of the pillar system, and seven thousand years since the accident that divided the universe, IT happened. They were born; seven warriors of different strength and power. Each with their own purpose but all with the same intent. All of creation had been preparing for them since its purpose had been divided.   
Two different universes, one of science built around what is possible and what is not, the other built on the wings of fantasy. The first universe was simply there to be, having no real reason for being other than to simply exist. It was based on science, religion, and what its people believed in. It knows only that they exist and they are unique in the entire galaxy. The second of magic, based on the strength of people's hearts, and the power that lies beneath the surface, which anyone can obtain. It came into existence to create things, good or bad for everything lives and dies and so needs to be replaced with something new.   
These two 'worlds' should not know of each other. And indeed each believes the other to be a myth created by fanciful minds in their own world. When the accident occurred, the barrier between the twin universes was breached and it was determined then, by the split purpose that it needed to be fixed. They decided to play a great game, each choosing seven people to be their pieces. The battlefield would be the planet in between the two dimensions right where the barrier was breached. The rules decided on were simple; each could only act through their puppets. The players were not to know who they were and what they were born to do until it was time for the final battle, where the final decision could not be made until one of the leaders, the kings so to speak, were taken, and when the final decision came, both must except. With this agreed upon the purposes choose their players and waited for them to be born.  
The 'good' purpose wished simply for the breach to be healed and all to be as it was before. It decided not to interfere with the lives of its players, deciding that only they could truly prepare themselves for the task. Having decided this it placed the knowledge of what they were born for in their heads and left them alone, nudging only key people at specific times to head them in the right direction or keeping tem alive for specific reason. The 'bad' purpose wanted nothing more than the destruction of the first universe, which it deemed unworthy of life. It decided to rake an active role in what its pawns did. When it needed, or rather wanted something done it took control of its player's body to do the work.  
At last it was time for the final confrontation. Of all the people who had been alive in the beginning, after the accident only a handful remained alive that remember it happening or have been taught about it for it is the most fiercely kept secrete in both universes. The few who remain are Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Dende, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Clef, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Lantis, Ferio, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Zechs, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Tae, Matt, T.K., Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Rei, Usagi, Minako, Ami, Momaru, Makota, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. All of them look the some as they did in each of the thousands of years in which the seven were born. They have also trained their successors for reasons unknown even to them. Their trainees, who eventually became more powerful than their instructors out of necessity, guarded the seven sectors of space Neptunasi, Jupitersa, Plutonia, Marsasus, Terranasia, Venusar, and Saturian.   
After having grown up and lived in the second universe for their entire lives, some of which have spanned thousands of years, they now feel the irresistible force of destiny pulling them toward the final battleground. So all accept a mission to be reincarnated on earth when their universe rediscovers the breach between the universes. One is not a soldier but she to has an important part and so must regain her memories and powers at 14 in order to be ready for the final confrontation. For she will battle for right to make the final decision and she must prepare lest all be lost, forever. Now fourteen years after reincarnation they are about to be awakened to their true purposes in life for the fate of two Universes lies in their hands.  
'And so my children, the story begins in the most unlikely of places:'   
Pre-Annihilation  
  
Last period science biology class, where a boy sits waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of the school day. As he tries to pay attention he groans in disgust for he does not like his teacher at all.  
Man this is a waste of time. I know most of this information already and he keeps going in circle. I wish I had a better science teacher. This is the only class I have a 'C' in, thought the boy. And I shouldn't even have the 'C'. If only Mr. Reuter could figure out a better way to teach, maybe interact with the class, perhaps be a bit more...I don't know but he should definitely stop wiping his nose and tucking in his pants when speaking to the class.  
As he sat in class trying to pay attention he saw something other than his class and classmates. They had faded from his view replaced by new surrounding. Rather than the boring but familiar science classroom he is instead floating in mid-air listening to a young ninja addressing a young lady of flawless beauty while he and a young man with hair the color of emerald stay off to the side with two others. Standing quietly to the side they listen to what their comrade as to say.   
"Madam," the female ninja said, "we have received new orders for..."  
The seen fades as the boy's friend shakes him, "Hey Alec, pay attention it's almost time to go."   
What! Awwww it's that same dream, thought Alec, but it seemed so real. Then again dreams, especially daydreams, usually do seem real.  
Out loud Alec thanked his friend, "Thanks Jennifer, I was just daydreaming again."   
Jennifer just smiled and went to pack up.  
However Alec had other things on his mind that were totally unrelated to getting out of his least favorite class of the day. What's happening to me? And what is it about that dream. Why does it bother me so much? I'm not sure but something about it just seems so real! I just don't know. No matter what I do the dream always comes back and each time there is a little more to it. It started a few weeks ago; I began having these dreams. Each time it begins I am walking into this room, if you can really call it that, and I take my place at the side of a young women of flawless beauty. On her other side is my brother, I don't know why he is my dream but he always is. The other three in the "room" are always there too and that includes the young lady to whose left I stand. It is then that the female ninja enters and begins speaking. Shaking his head Alec looks out the bus window at the cars passing in the opposite lane. I guess it wouldn't matter so much if the dream didn't come at random whether I wish it to or not, or if it wasn't always exactly the same as before only with a tiny bit more added on.  
With a sigh Alec collected his thoughts and put his books down on the floor as he went up to his room.  
* * * * * * * *  
Later that night as Alec was getting ready for bed he made a wish he almost always made at some point or other because he wanted so much for his life to have a bit more adventure and excitement. I mean having peace and quiet and order is nice but life gets boring if everything stays the same all the time. "I wish I could fight like they do in Dragonball Z and knew how to use magic and had magical beasts for friend like in CardCaptors, Pokemon, and Magic Knights Rayearth. That would be so cool, but everyone knows that's impossible so I might as well wish for a trip to Pluto. Oh well."  
"Well, for you that is not entirely out of the question, although you do have a childlike innocence having grown up on this planet," said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.   
Alec was stunned. The voice had been clear but not loud exactly. It sounded he thought if it is at all possible like silver. No! That's not it exactly. It was soft like silk but it also had an indescribable quality to it.  
"It is time. You have come of age and your power awaits you. Look into your mirror and begin your journey towards regaining you true identity."   
There it is again, thought Alec. Okay, I might as well. It can't get any stranger.   
Boy, if he had ever been wrong in his life it was now. As he gazed into the mirror he saw what looked like the Silver Imperium Crystal and holding it was Queen Serenity.   
"That's impossible! You're just an anime character, ::Starts talking to himself:: not to mention you're supposed to be dead. ::Goes back to talking to Queen Serenity:: You're make-believe! You can't be real."   
"Just like you can not be anything other than a 'normal' human ::SIGH:: No, son-Lionsho you are not normal, by any standards."   
"What do you mean? Besides the fact that my name is Alec and not Li, ::Starts to talk to himself again:: Li sounds better than Lionsho, ::Nods head as if he is positive he has done something productive:: I'm talking to a DEAD anime character, *Shakes head in puzzlement* which is definitely in NOT normal."   
"It is kind of hard to explain. Just give me minute." A few moments later Queen Serenity stood in the room facing Alec. "I was sent to awaken you to your memories of the past. They will come back to you before long under the influence of my Silver Crystal. Some of your friends are also what you might call... different. I was originally supposed o awaken your team leader as I have you...but for some reason that is unknown, I am not able to give her, her memories back. You must do that. However first you need your powers back. Close your eyes and keep your mind as blank as possible."   
Alec did as she had bid him. Before long he felt a warm, pleasant feeling in his chest. When Queen Serenity took the crystal away and Alec looked down he was surprised to see an ice-blue stone shaped like an exploding star coming out of his chest. If he had not been so surprised to see it coming out of his own chest he probably would have noticed that it did not actually hurt him, but that does not really matter.   
"Is that a star seed?" he asked.   
"No it is not a star seed. Only those that are Sailor Senshi have those. This is your heart crystal."   
"My what?!?"   
"Your heart crystal."   
"Come again!"   
"It is a pure heart crystal and therefore the to key all of your memories and powers. You must trust it for it is what will guide you in your search for the rest of the Elite Guard of our universe. It is up to you to use your psychic powers to give them back their memories. Your special weapon is a katana whose blade is made of energy. Its hilt is just like your brothers but instead of an emerald colored blade yours is ice blue when it is ignited. To use your special weapon simply call out Silver Destiny. For that is your weapons name, and remember that you will not have all your memories back at once. They will reappear in bits and pieces. The more of your friends that are awakened the more of your memories will return to you, " said Queen Serenity and then in a glow of light she had disappeared to wherever it was she had come from.  
Not knowing what to make of the night's events Alec decided, Okay that was strange but I'm sure that it'll all be okay in the morning. Besides, I'm not sure why but I have this nagging feeling that he is connected to my dreams that I have been having.  
As he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep Alec begins to dream dreams that are unlike any he has experienced in his young life for they, as he will soon find out, are not simply dreams but something else of more importance.  
FLASH "So it has begun! An age of wonders is about to end but it also heralds the end of life as it is known by those still alive. It is truly time for survival of the fittest!" The creature motions to a small star. Its path is uncertain and its celestial orbit is precarious at best. With the small flick of its wrist the creature, which has taken the guise of a young, male, humanoid tries to right the path of the star. He has observed it for some time now, a mere millennium. He sees its unstable orbit and knows that without help it will destroy it self in a place and time not destined. He tries but knows in his heart that he is too late, he has failed and all he can do now is wait for the time when what has been wronged will be put right. FLASH Li looks up and smiles. He smiles because he sees the seventh warrior approach him. He has spent his most recent life preparing for the day when what had been wronged would be righted but he had one more person to influence and as strange as it seemed he knew the girl personally. He had grown up with her when he had been a servant in during his reincarnation. He waved to the girl and she, finally spotting him, waved back. FLASH Li walks into a room, if you can really call it that, and takes his place at the side of a young woman of flawless beauty. On her other side is his brother. He is always there as are the other three in the "room" and that includes the young lady to whose left Li stands. It is then that the female ninja enters and begins speaking. "Madam, we have received new orders. We are to proceed at once through the dimensional rift to this primitive planet called Earth." Li smiles inwardly for he knows that although this mission will be optional all of the Elite Guard will accept it. They have to for already he knows the feel an irresistible force pulling them to the small planet known to it inhabitants as Earth. The mission itself is unimportant, that everyone gets to earth, is. FLASH   
  
DAY ONE  
When Alec woke up the next morning he shakes his head to clear the affects of the dream, which was once again present in his sleep. But somehow he thinks the dream was almost complete this time as if the puzzle has most the pieces in place. Even as this thought crosses his mind he remembers the previous night and wonders if the events had been real. Tentatively he raised his right hand in the air and feeling very foolish, yelled "Silver Destiny!"   
His hand glowed and in an instant the gem-studded hilt of his sword appeared in his right hand. He knew, somehow, that the five extra gems, other than the normal three at the bottom of it, held his companion's weapons.  
HOLY SHIT!!!, he thought. It wasn't a dream after all. That means I have to find out which of my friends is different, like me.   
With that thought he got up to get ready for school. When he went to wake his brother, who always slept in for any extra sleep he could get, he got a strange feeling about him. Ignoring it he woke his brother up and went downstairs for breakfast.   
If what happened last night was real than I should have my most memories back, he thought.   
As he searched his mind he found it was true. I was, correction am...the co-leader of an elite team consisting of six members. Each of those members had special talents. One had studied magic on...CEPHIRO!! He is the strongest magic user in the universe. Another one, our actual leader, had been given the ability to transform into...oh great...Sailor Pluto but she can use her Garnet Rod to release monsters from cards like in CardCaptors as well as use Pluto's powers. OOOOKKKK, that is weird! And yet another is half saiya-jin and half human. She was taught how to fight and turn into a Super Saiya-Jin by her father who is AAAAHHHH...Vegeta! Our fifth member, she has control of a rebuilt Wing Gundam Custom. She has been trained since birth, by Heero Yui. Our final member just happens to be ...wonderful...a darkstalker from the demon universe. Man now I have to deal with another set of thoughts with over a thousand years of memories in them. This sucks!   
Shaking his head in wonder he decided to worry about it later because if he didn't hurry he would miss the bus.   
When he got on the bus he got another strange feeling as he looked at his friend Damaris. He let it pass though because he had other things to worry about like how he was going to get his English homework done before class.   
While going to fourth period he felt a tingling in the back of his head. Wondering what was causing it he looked around. As he was doing so there was a crash and the skylight in the lobby broke as five ninja broke through. With a certainty as sudden as the appearance of the ninja he knew they were looking for him.   
I have to disguise myself, he thought. Then he remembered that all he had to do was concentrate and his uniform would take the place of his school cloths. Feeling rather embarrassed at himself for not remembering he concentrated and his transformation took place.   
After transforming he powered up and got rid of the human features he had been born with revealing his true form. He looked mostly like a human except for the silver tail coming out of the bottom of his spinal cord and the pointed ears he now had.  
Feeling his opponents' strength he gave a feral grin. They're no were near as powerful as I am, he thought.   
Disappearing in a blur of speed he reappeared in the middle of kick to one of the ninjas, which sent it flying right back where it came from. As he heard gasps of shock he saw that a crowed had gathered.   
"Wow!"   
"Did you see that?"   
"Just like Dragonball Z."   
"Who is that?"   
"Is he even Human?"   
"I dunno!"   
Ignoring the excited whispers he grinned at his opponents, who were trying to decide what to do, then with a nod to one another they all rushed at him. As they rushed him he ducked and blocked their pitiful attempts at attacking him. After a few moments he got bored so as he ducked a punch aimed at his head he flicked a hand toward one ninja faster than the eye could follow, kicked the next in its knees, shattering them and elbowed another in their stomach.   
Thump!   
Thud!  
Crash!   
All of the observers, in the stunned silence were to hear the sound the bodies made as they fell, one by one, senseless, to the floor.   
Alec smirked at his fallen opponent "Go back to whoever sent you! Oh...and tell them that next time they might want to attack they should send some people who can actually fight."  
The remaining assailant looked at its fallen comrades and left as fast as it possibly could never once looking back and no I never said the ninja we human or had to be either male or female.  
Just then the late bell rang and the students all ran to get to their classes. Alec concentrated and changed into his school cloth and then he too ran to get to class. In orchestra class their instructor told the class they had sectionals. However instead of practicing his music with his instrumental section as he was supposed to Alec decided to go to a secluded room and think about what had happened.   
O.K. This is just a little hard for me except event though I know it to be true because...I mean look at the world I grew up in...but what I know so far is that someone or something has decided to send some of their men after me. Maybe it's the Anime Empire (I know the name sucks but if you don't like it bite me!) or maybe it's that strange presence I've been sensing? Either way they probably want to see whether or not I have gotten my memories back intact. I think that they/it will probably send more powerful people each day so I need to awaken my friends as soon as possible.   
With that decided Alec had nothing to do but to finish school for the day.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Later that day when Alec was alone in his room he tried to figure out which ones of his friends were different like him.   
Talking to himself, a trait his friends and enemies alike found annoying he spoke, "The Queen said that all I had to do to find my friends was to be able to trust in my heart crystal. Might as well try. I mean everything else she said has turned out to be true."   
Closing his eyes he began focusing on the crystal inside of his body. In moments an image began to form in his mind. As it came into focus he recognized the clothing to be that worn by the master mage of the group. Then as it became even clearer Alec gasped in shock. The person was his brother.   
At least that explains the weird feeling I get when I look at my brother, he thought wryly.   
Once again he focused on his crystal for this he knew would lead him to the knowledge of how to awaken his brother powers. Then when he had figured out how he transformed in to his "real" form. Taking care this time to look at details he found that in addition to his tail and pointed ears he had ice-blue hair with streaks of silver in it, ice-blue eyes and heightened senses.   
He then concentrated and in front of his brother he appeared in his true form.   
"Who are you?" asked his brother. "You look familiar, like I have seen you in a dream somewhere."   
"Very good Bryce," said Alec "you do remember me somewhat. That will make my job much easier."   
"Why? What're you gonna do?"   
Without responding Alec reached into his brother's mind. A slight gasp was all that Bryce showed to indicate that he knew this person in front of him was in his mind. As Alec reached deeper and deeper into his mind images, memories began to fill Bryce's head. FLASH "You two get up! Mistress Relena will probably want her breakfast in bed today since it was only yesterday that she gave birth. Bless the good lord who gave her such a beautiful baby girl." The boys, who are twins, stand up as the older one looks at his sibling "Another day in the life of a servant huh! Its barley five in the morning. Oh well!" FLASH Clef, with his wife Umi seated next to him, stands at the table and speaks in a thunderous voice as he points to the twins "Stand and tell me who you are to sit there radiating with such untold power!" "Sir, I am known as Tamashii and this is my younger brother Li. We are but humble servants in this great house." stammered the boy with green hair. A thoughtful look on his face Clef turned. "I am unsure of their lineage but I claim possession of these two brother Ms. Relena." FLASH The young boy stares at his master, Clef, as he thinks to himself I wonder where my brother Li is. I haven't seen him since I started training 100 years ago. Oh well, I wonder what Master Mage Clef is thinking about? Clef sighed as he watched his pupil; I wonder what the boy is thinking about? He has the courage and strength of will to become the most powerful mage in the world and yet I sense in him a hesitation to embrace this power. Well his time will eventually come just as it did for the Magic Knights. FLASH "By order of the council of thirteen the six of you, with your commander Zirconia, will infiltrate this other, inferior, dimension. You are to assess it strengths and weaknesses. When you are done return to this dimension. From here on you will receive no further orders." FLASH  
Having pulled the images and memories to the front of Bryce's mind Alec spoke "I have given you back your memories but that in reality means nothing. It is up to you to remember who, what you are inside."  
"I remember! Thanks Alec. You just made my life a whole lot more complicated then it already is. That's just what I needed," Bryce remarked somewhat sarcastically, "Now I believe I need something else before my powers return."   
"OH, heheheh. Sorry here you go."  
Alec summoned his weapon and from its handle he took the emerald colored gem, which he tossed to Bryce. Bryce reached out and caught the gem in his left hand. In a flash of light a sword, exactly like the Enhanced Sword Tenshi from Tenchi Universe, except the gems on the hilt were pure green not red appeared in his hand. As Bryce concentrated and ignited it a blade of emerald energy came forth and he stood with his weapon at the ready.   
"Sweet! That is so cool! Much better than anything I own as your average high school student!" an exulted Bryce exclaimed. "Now lets go see if my powers work."   
"Alright, let's go," Alec said.  
At the park Bryce decided to use one of his less powerful spells so it wouldn't attract attention.   
"O.K. Here goes nothing. ?????????????(FLAME DRAGON)!!!" As he raised his left hand above his head flames began to gather around it. As he finished the spell he brought his hand swooping down as the fire took the form of a dragon and shot forward.   
"Aheh!!! Bryce...you might want to direct the blast at the sky so the forest doesn't burn. That might attract unwanted attention."   
"Oh, right." Once again Bryce raised his hand above his head but this time it was to direct the dragon of fire. As he raised his hand the dragon changed direction and charged upward into space.   
"Hey, wait a minute! How come I can speak Japanese like?"   
"Well with you're your memories back its second nature to you."   
" Yeah well any way, good thing I change the direction of the spell in time."   
"Yeah even though that was one of your weakest spells, Bryce, it still would have incinerated everything in its path 'till it hit space," said Alec.   
"Ohhhh yeah!" was the only comment from a rather smug looking Bryce.  
  
DAY TWO  
When Bryce woke up the next morning he decided to talk to Alec about their "job".   
"Hey Alec, who or what are we going awaken next?"   
"I'm really not to sure Bryce," Alec said. "I still have to figure that out."   
"Fine, but I want to be there when you 'awaken' the next member of our little team."   
"Okay, Fine whatever."   
As Bryce walked away Alec began to wonder if he knew that someone, maybe the empire, was sending some of their men after them as a test. If he didn't that could be a problem because he wasn't as easy to disguise in his robes that traditionally mages wore.   
Duh thought Alec slapping his forehead. We're twins even in the other universe so he has a tail too as well as some other adaptations to make him look like he isn't human. Which, of course, he isn't.   
Feeling confidant that he had addressed that particular problem Alec ran to go catch the bus for the second time that week.  
When on the bus he began to wonder when this 'Mr. or Miss Anonymous' would test them.   
"Oh well," he muttered to himself, "it really doesn't matter and besides we'll handle it when the time comes."   
That proved to all to true for he was again walking to fourth period when he felt a searing blast of heat that melted the glass of the skylight in the intermediate high schools' lobby.  
Man! I just fixed that with a spell of mending. It didn't take a lot of effort but still. "Hey Bryce could you be anymore conspicuous? I mean the purpose is not to attract attention."  
"Sorry but I...these guys just attacked me from out of no where" said Bryce as he dropped down from the melted skylight in his "true" form.   
It looked like Alec's but instead his hair was an emerald green as were his eyes and he his tail was brown. He was dressed in his robes of the Master Mage with an emerald gem on his left hand and he looked pissed.  
"I am going to dispense of these riffraff so leave me alone," he told Alec.   
"Sorry, but I can't do that. This is a test for both of us. Let's dispatch with them quickly though because I don't want to be late for class."  
"Fine, whatever! Just transform so we can get this over with," In a split-second Alec transformed and then standing back to back he and Bryce pulled back their hands in a motion that could have been mistaken for the Kamehameha. Instead though when their hands shot forward they yelled "????????????(TWIN SPIRAL)!"   
The spells, once cast, began to spiral together into one spell. The screams of agony their assailants gave when struck by the spell were incredible. However when the spell dissipated one attacker was still standing.   
Alec then cast another spell yelling out "???????????????(FROZEN THUNDER)" and a discharge of energy that looked something like lightning, only light blue, shot out from a sphere of light in front of his hand. Only when it was about to hit their assailant it slowed down so much it almost looked like it had stopped in it tracks. However their battered attacker did not slow down and jumped out of the way. In his haste to get away he failed to notice Bryce and before he could do anything was punched in the gut, going down for the count.   
"What was that? I mean besides the destruction of that wall over there," Bryce said.   
"I don't know," responded Alec "but I have an idea. It may be that Neo Super-Sailor Pluto's powers have returned to her but she is using them unconsciously. You know, without knowing that she is doing anything. We have to awaken her before she does some major damage accidentally and by the way there is one more point of business we have to get cleared up. This time you fix the skylight."  
"Hey! That's not fair!"   
"Sure it is. You break it you buy it...well fix it in this case you fix it but the ideas still the same. Sorta."   
Muttering to himself Bryce fixed the skylight. Giving them both enough time to get to their classes just as the bell rang.  
* * * * * * *  
"Damn! I have to figure out who made time slow down. It happened at least twice more that I am aware of," Alec growled, to no one in particular.   
"Okay. Calm down Alec. You have to be calm to figure out who did it," commented Bryce, who was reading a comic on Alec's bed. "I know, but it's frustrating to know someone is using their powers without their knowledge and experience to guide themselves."   
After a few minutes Alec was calmed down enough to find out who it was. Once again he looked deep into his heart and found what he was looking for. An image of their team's next member got clearer and clearer. When it finally came into focus Alec wasn't too surprised.   
"I thought she might be a member of our little clique because I got the same weird feeling when I saw her on the bus as I did when I got you up in the morning yesterday. Good at least we can get to her quickly before her powers go completely haywire."   
As they joined hands and concentrated a slight wind bean to whip up around them that only disturbed a few scattered pieces of paper and their hair. A soft glow of emerald surrounded Bryce as he transformed into the Master Mage of the Anime Universe and likewise a soft glow of Ice Blue surrounded Alec as he transformed into the second in command of the Elite Guard.   
Mean while their friend was having a hell of a time trying to control her little brother. When the two of them appeared in front of her he was so shocked she let Noel get away.   
"Ahhhh?!? Who are you?" she asked.   
"Damaris, we are the people who are about to change the way you look at the world'" commented Bryce.   
This snide remark earned him a dirty look from his brother.   
"What? Its true!"   
Shaking his head Alec closed his eyes and began to show her some memories she didn't even know she had, just like with Bryce. But it was different for her. When Alec showed them memories he showed them memories of key points in their live.   
FLASH "My daughter," said Setsuna, "The time has come for you to ascend to the throne of Pluto and become the new sailor scout of Space and Time. Do you feel that you are ready for this task?" "Hai, Kasaan!" replied a raven-haired girl as she ran her hands through the streaks of purple in her hair. "Since I have long ago mastered the magic of the garnet rod as well as my own ability to summon the cards originally created by Clow Reed I have felt my power growing. I believe that I am now ready to master the mysteries of Time and Space!" FLASH "The magic is keyed into her star seed so while it allows Setsuna to do nothing," Zirconia stopped as she passed the door to the King and Queens bedroom, "she will be able to do things that are undreamed of by the rest of us scouts. Hers is an oddly powerful star seed, even for one of the Sailor Senshi and that power was undoubtedly gained from her father. It grants her the potential to be the strongest warrior with the blessings of a star. I mean every scout born will be nothing compared to her power and this worries me. Even Galaxia might not be able to stop her if she turns on us." "Usagi-chan, you worry to much. She knows were her loyalties lie and I have no doubt that she will never waver from her chosen path." FLASH "Hello! My name is Li, this is my twin brother Tamashii, who unfortunately happens to be older by a ten days, this is my brothers' best friend Ikusa and in turn her best friend Miza. Besides you we are still awaiting another member." FLASH "What's the matter daughter?" Zirconia, now about 500 years old, relatively young and a member of the elite guard, looks up at her father, her face streaked with tears. "Oh father! I just realized that I will probably have to watch my friends grow old and die while I do not, for I am the new guardian of time." "Is that all? Don't worry about it I was just coming to tell you that they too are immortal; courtesy of Neo-Queen Serenity's Silver Imperium Crystal. You should thank your mother for this. She had to talk very fast in order to get Usagi-chan to agree to this" FLASH   
As she "watched her life flash before eyes"(sorry heh heh heh) Alec told her basically the same thing he had said to Bryce and the same general thing he would that tell to all his friends in order to help them regain that which they originally were. "Remember who, what you are for without any idea of your true self the memories that have just returned to you are useless!"  
Damaris shook her head in confusion. "Man I need to get more rest for a second I thought tha..." She trailed off. "Okay it was real and I do remember though it isn't all pleasant."   
"Yeah well no one ever said our line of work was pretty or neat, huh," said Bryce.   
"No I guess not. Now give me my Garnet Rod, Li."   
Alec nodded his head saying "O.K. but sir? Please don't call me by my real name 'till we have all assembled Zirconia, the same should apply goes for you too Tamashii"   
"Alright, alright that's a good idea mister. Now give...me...my...weapon."   
Once again Alec summoned his weapon and pulled a gem from its hilt. This gem, however was black as night. Tossing it to his friend she grasped it and in a flash a miniature Garnet Rod about the size of an actual key appeared in her hand. However now that she was awakened the rest of the multicolored gems also left their place on he hilt of his weapon to enter that of Damaris's.  
"Ready to go to park to test you power?" asked Bryce.   
Damaris nodded her head.   
At the park Damaris raised the hand that held her Garnet Key (name of Garnet Rod when it is key size) above her head and yelled "PLUTO KEY POWER!"   
In a flash her weapon became full size the remaining gems appeared on it and in a glow of black light she transformed into Neo Super-Sailor Pluto. As Neo Super-Sailor Pluto she had black hair and deep purple eyes. After seeing what she looked like as a sailor scout Damaris began to twirl her weapon around her like CardCaptor Sakura. While she was twirling the rod a symbol on it and a strange looking card appeared in front of Damaris. Finally bringing the Garnet Rod to a stop on the card in front of her, she cried out "Windy card, Release and Dispel! WINDY!!!"  
Wisps of green energy started to emerge from the card. In moments the energy collected in one spot above the group and began to form the physical form of the wind card (as seen in Card Captors). When done the Windy Card stood or rather floated in front of them.   
"Alright! My powers are working!" an ecstatic Damaris exclaimed.   
So three of their pitiful team revived with three to go. The half saiya-jin brat, the Gundam pilot prodigy of Heero Yui, and the clone Washu made. Three members yet to be revived and only seven days left until total annihilation. HA HA HA HA HA HAH!   
Confused, the three friends (now chibi size) looked around at each other with big sweat drops on their heads.   
"Ummm. This may be a stupid question but...where did that voice come from?" asked a bewildered Bryce.   
"I don't know but whoever or whatever it was can't have any good intentions for Earth."   
"Right!" said Bryce as Damaris nodded her affirmation with a scarcely perceptible nod of her head.   
All they could do now was hope they could awaken the others in time to stop what was going to happen and they all knew this as they stared off into the sky with looks of determination on their faces. All they could do was wait.  
  
DAY THREE  
When Damaris got on the bus Thursday morning she saw Bryce tilt his head as he looked at her in a silent, unasked question. With a sigh of resignation Damaris nodded her head in affirmation.   
Man, I can't believe what has happened to me. I mean I can, I have to but it goes against everything I believed in for most of my life. At least my life on earth. I can no longer be simply Damaris or Pluto but now instead I have to a little bit of both. Actually if it weren't so depressing it would almost be funny. My friends nicknamed me Pluto because I happened to like that Sailor Scout so much.   
"Hey, Damaris! Do you think Candace is a nymphomaniac?" Alec interrupted her thoughts with a question that verged on the edge of asking to be murdered.  
"Alec?"   
"Yes?"   
"Do you really want to die? She will hurt you if you ask her that."   
"No, she only hurts me because I let her."   
"Ohhh, Never mind. You just don't get it do you?"   
"Get what?"   
With a little sigh of pity Damaris looked at Alec condescendingly and patted him sympathetically on the head.   
As Bryce watched this interaction between them he saw, as others probably did not, that this was a facade. They're both trying so hard to act like everything is normal by acting like the people they grew up as, Alec and Damaris. However, they can't forget the voice or what it said or that they are not really the same person they used to be. Neither can I but we all try.   
When the bus got to school they got off and went to their 'corner'. In reality it was really just a section of the lobby where they all hung out but they called it the corner anyway. When they got to the corner some of their friends were already there.   
One of the friends was Bryce's girlfriend. Well...unofficial girlfriend at least. "Hey what's up?"   
With a smile the girl replied "Nothing I was just doing a drawing of another one of my made up anime characters."  
"Cool! Who is it this time?" Damaris wanted to know.  
"Umm? I haven't quite figured out her name but she is the half saiya-jin daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. She can become super saiya-jin 3. I think maybe a good sounding name for her would be Ikusa."   
HUH! That's the name of one of my team's members. "So how did you come up with the name?"   
Looking up from her work Damaris's friend laughed. "Oh that was easy. I looked it up in my Japanese-English dictionary and it means battle or fight. I thought it would work well for a saiya-jin. I mean even though it breaks tradition for members of the Briefs family there are only so many types underwear you can name someone after. What do you think Damaris?"   
As she spoke Damaris noticed a faint gleam flash across her friends eyes. Unable to shrug it off along with the coincidental name of her newest piece of work Damaris quickly sent a thought to Li.  
Hey, Li don't get mad at me, no one else can hear us, besides I am team commander not you, but something about Jennifer seems different. Can you see if...I don't know...could you see why she seems different?   
With a slight nod of his head Alec started to probe his friends mind. Finding nothing on the surface of her mind he worked his way deeper to where the repressed memories would be. What he found shocked him greatly.   
O.K. Ummm...Bryce, Damaris I have, as it turns out, found the half saiya-jin, Ikusa. She was reincarnated on Earth as Jennifer.  
Only Bryce's slight gasp and Damaris's eyes widening slightly gave any indication that they had heard him.   
Uh Alec are you sure?   
Yes Tamashii I am sure. Would you like me to take you into her head?   
No really! That's O.K.   
Fine by me. What about you Sir?   
Me, no that's all right. This is your area of expertise, not mine.   
Yeah! Besides Li, it sort of fits. I mean Jennifer always wanted to be half saiya-jin. Hey! I just realized something.   
What is that Tamashii?   
Well, it sort of goes like this, I liked the Magic that they use in anime, especially the type used in Cephiro.   
So, what has that got to do with anything Brother?  
Well, you also wanted to see what it would be like to use magic, fight like in DBZ, etc.   
Get to the point.   
Okay. Just a minute, Anyway Damaris a.k.a. Zirconia also liked Sailor Pluto and CardCaptors. Don't you see it all fits?   
I think I get what you're saying.   
Me too! Your saying that we may be able to tell whom our friends and teammates were reincarnated as by looking at who likes what.   
Exactly! Now you've got it.  
Yeah that's great and all but we have a lot of friends who enjoy the same types of anime. This could be and probably will be more a matter of trusting my heart crystal.  
I suppose so but it does sorta narrow our field. Right sir?  
Correct but now I think, we should pay attention to school no matter how boring it may be.  
Yes sir! Pay attention the all-important school, sir.  
Spare me your sarcasm Li.  
Hehe! Hah Ha he!  
And you Tamashii would do well to shut up!  
This exchange took place silently. However, even though they could hold two conversations at the once, they got so excited toward the end and they forgot to continue speaking out loud. At least Damaris did. When Jennifer began to stare at her she realized her mistake and smile awkwardly.   
"Sorry about that Jennifer."  
"That's all right. So what just happened," RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG, "...to you? Never mind."   
Since the bell for the start of homeroom had just rung everyone got up to leave. But as they did so Alec felt a surge of power. As their new test begun he knew that it would be their most challenging test they had yet to face.  
This time, however, their adversaries were not mere men but demons summoned from one of Hells seven circles. There were three all together, one to fight each of the guards.   
"Lets go!" Damaris muttered to Bryce and Alec.   
"Fine," and "Let's do this," were the responses they gave. Moving away from their friends they each found a secluded place (Secluded? Uh-huh! No!) to transform.   
  
"PLUTO KEY POWER!" As Damaris uttered this phrase she turned from a solid human to only an outline of her usual self. Inside the outline there were swirling stars and black space to replace her body. At the center of Damaris there was a miniature planet Pluto. This miniature Pluto then morphed into her broach, which proceeded to open up. As her brooch opened up it released swirling purple mists filled with stars. As the mist spilled out it began to encircle her forearms, torso, and the lower part of her legs below her knees. In a flash of purple the mist became solid to form her sailor heishi (heishi means soldier. Senshi actually means to die honorably in battle) outfit. Another star came out her "body", which was still a mass of swirling stars and black space. This star planted itself on her forehead and in an instant it spread out and became her tiara. Finally her Garnet Key grew to full size to become the Garnet Rod and as the symbol of Pluto appeared on the ground under her feet she completed her transformation into Super Sailor-Pluto.  
  
"TRANSFORMER LIGHTNING!" Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning came down and struck Alec. As his body crackled with electricity his clothes took on a sort of liquid state. Once his clothes had formed the basic shape of his uniform the electricity slow faded from his body. It started at his feet leaving the boots from Goku's gi. Then it moved up his legs as it transformed his pants into the style worn Goku. However as it dissipated around his shirt it left the top of what appeared to be Goku's without a symbol of any kind on front or back. As his transformation neared its end the remaining electricity shot down his arm and formed the wristbands of the gi. The difference between his gi and Goku's gi was his outfit is silver where Goku's is orange and light blue where Goku's gi is blue/black. His gi completed his eyes glowed pure silver for a split second and there, in a flash, stood Alec in his true form as Li. With his ice blue hair with silver streaks (like Eagles hairstyle) and a silver tail whipping around him as he powered up he stood ready for action.  
  
"ALTERATION WIND" Suddenly a blast of wind came whipping down the hallway, getting stronger as it came, until it reached Bryce. It began to encircle his right arm, his left arm his torso, and then his legs. As it passed each part of his body it mutates his school clothing to that of a mage. First the wind gives him gloves but on the back of the gauntlet on his left hands was an emerald gem. The deepest and purest emerald green ever to be beheld by mortal eyes. Next, as the wind circles his entire body it forms the robes of a mage (resembling what Ferio wears in the Magic Knight Rayearth Manga). Finally as it finishes his transformation the wind whips around his entire body and he sprouts a brown tail while his hair and eyes change to the emerald green of his soul gem on his left gauntlet. Then it is finished and with a green aura, only slightly lighter than that of his eyes, surrounding him, he to stands ready to fight.  
  
As one they charge, each preparing to attack a demon.   
Hey! Bryce, Alec we have to end this quickly because of all the people around okay?   
They answer came in unison, Okay!   
As he flew at on of the Demons, Alec raised his hand above his head and yelled "?????????????(ICICLE ARROW)!"  
His hand glowed and in an instant a bow of icy blue fire appeared in it. In his left hand, however, appeared an arrow of ice. Knocking the arrow he prepared to send it at the demon that appeared to be the leader. The demon dodged the first few arrows but after a bit it got worn out and an arrow struck it square in the chest, or what looked like the chest; it may have been something else. When struck with the flaming arrow of ice the monster at first it seemed only to irritate the beast but in a few moments it was obvious it really had a different purpose. Now, demons are creatures that are from hell. A separate universe of fire so it takes a sorcerer of some skill to summon them. However, since they are from a universe of flames they are weak against water and ice. When the arrow hit the demon it began to cover it in a pure and very dense coat of ice. When it was finally completely encased it was not only stopped in its tracks but getting weaker by the second.   
The minion of hell Damaris takes on appears to be made out of lava so after making a quick decision she summons the Freeze Card.   
"The Freeze Card! Cool down our hot opponent and put him on ice, Release! FREEZE CARD!"   
Responding to its summons the Freeze Card appears, escaping the confines of its card in the form of a beam of ice which nocks the offending demon out the door before it can react so it won't destroy the school. Once outside the Freeze Card begins to spin around and around the demon. In a matter of moments the creature is stopped in its tracks by it own body, as the outermost part of his body begins to harden and freeze due to the power of the Freeze Card. The demon has been neutralized as its frozen shell impedes its movement.  
"Nice job Freeze. Now RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! FREEZE CARD!"   
The only monster left is that of heat. It is a tough opponent for even though it is not really all that strong it is composed entirely of heat so only by the waves of heat that appear to ripple through air can it be seen. Having been blown out the door at the same time of the other monsters made it too, easier to deal with. As he assessed the situation Bryce began to cast "????????????? (CRYSTAL TOWER)!"   
In an instant a pillar of ice shoots up from the ground. Since the evil spirit is composed of heat only the tower of ice melts but now, covered in water, the monster is much more visible. In the instant that the ice is finished melting Bryce casts another spell "??????????? (COSMIC WIND)!"   
Since the wind caused by the spell is so intensely cold the three friends are forced to erect a "???????????????(BARRIER SHIELD)!" When they let down the protective shield the last of the demons is trapped.   
"Quickly! Li, Zirconia, we must send them back to hell so they don't break free and create more havoc besides the late bell for homeroom just rang."   
"WHAT! Uh-oh, I still have English homework to finish."  
"Again? Damn Li."   
One by one they linked hands and as one they cast the spell that would send these monsters back to where they came, before they broke free of course.   
"The doors of hell once more are open. Go now, back where you came from! ????????????????? (SPIRIT BANISHMENT)!!!"   
A circle of light then began to form around the demons of hell outermost circle. When it had completely surrounded them a pillar of light shot up from it and the demons flew back to hell. With their task complete they disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in an empty area of the school. They then crossed their hand in front of their chest and said, "???????????(BACK FLASH)!"   
With those words spoken in a flash of light they changed back to their school cloths and their human forms.  
However just as they were transforming back to their human forms Alec's friend, Amanda, turned the corner and saw them change.  
"Hey!" she called out. "So you three are the ones who have been fighting those weird things that have been showing up lately. Jill thought she saw Alec transform the other day but when she told me she wasn't sure. Now I am though."  
"Okay so you know who we really are. What are we gonna do about that?" asked Bryce.  
"Um...what did you say? I don't speak Japanese you know," muttered Amanda.  
Speaking in English Alec said, "He wanted to know what we are going o do now that you know our secrete. Tell you what we not going to wipe your memory sense you are our friend but YOU MAY NOT SPEAK OF OR ACT UPON WHAT YOU HAVE JUST WITNESSED. When you meet with Jill she is also placed under this restriction."  
"Yeah okay, whatever Alec!"  
As Amanda left Damaris spoke to Alec. "What did you do to her?"  
"I put a compunction on her so that she will not forget what she has seen, since I consider erasing memories immoral, but she will not act upon what she has seen or even talk about it to anyone."  
After they had completed their little discussion they rushed to homeroom. When Alec and Bryce got to homeroom they heard the Principle announce that they would have the rest of the day off so they could repair the school. The cheers are clearly audible throughout the school. Exchanging glances other Alec and Bryce simultaneously reach out to their friend Damaris.  
Damaris, we decided that since we have the rest of the day off we should use it to find the rest of our teammates and refine our skills. After all it has been a while since we have had the chance to practice.   
That's a good idea, but first we have to get to Jennifer.   
Right! Let us meet at our house.   
Okay but what about your mom and Dad?   
Hey we have powers so we can make her not see us. It may seem immoral but there are more important things at stake here.   
Fine by me.  
So with that decided they went to their lockers and then the bus.  
* * * * * * * *  
When they met at the twin's house they went to Alec's room. When in there they tried to get to business but for some they could not stay on track.   
"Hey! Did you see the way Windy just stopped the demon I was fighting in its tracks?"   
"Yeah, but who cares about what you did. I think my ????????????? was way better."   
"Your both wrong my ???????????? was much better than any of your spells or petty monsters."   
With that last remark both Bryce and Damaris turned to Alec with mischievous grins on their faces.   
"Hey...what are you? That's not fair!"   
Alec's exclamation was caused by the fact that at that moment both his brother and his friend had started to tickle him.   
"Hah heheh hehehehe heh! Come on stop that."   
When they had finished Alec said "Okay, we have to be serious. I just realized we were provided with received information in a very strange fashion."   
"How?" Bryce wanted to know.   
"It was really interesting because at first I thought that is was a crazy idea but remember how we are supposed to receive our instruction?"   
"Um, Alec? We weren't supposed to get any instructions."  
"Huh?!? What are you talking about, of course we were!" said an exasperated Alec.  
Damaris shook her head "Nope! Bryce is right, for once in his short life as a human. We're on our own; we were not supposed to get any instructions!"  
"Oops I forgot you two don't here the voice,"  
Smirking Bryce looked at Damaris, "Ohhhhh, so now he's hearing voices!"  
Playfully taking a swipe at his brother Alec continued "I've been hearing it in my head since I was little. Well not exactly hear but its presence has been there for as long as I can remember. Any way a few months ago it actual spoke to me and it told me that when I awaken to my true self I would receive instructions. The instructions would help us save the universe. I think it was the Purpose of our universe that was speaking to me. Remember what we were taught that the universes purpose was split over seven thousand years ago? Well I figure, or rather I was told, that the nursery rhyme everyone back home learns as a kid was created by the prophecy to guide us when the time comes. Do you remember how it goes?"  
As they nodded their heads he began and they joined in:  
  
Seven are the spirits  
Bound by blood and oath  
Seven are the youth of legend  
Sworn to be their host  
One must have the knowledge  
Six must have the power  
All must journey to another world  
To end the dark ones power  
  
"Yeah that's all very nice and well but the fact is that...um? Nobody knows who hold the seven celestial spirits. Well at least not until now. I mean only one person is rumored to hold the power of a legendary spirit but still," commented Bryce.  
"Oh! Wait a minute...let me think. Weren't the seven spirits supposed to be a DRAGON, UNICORN, PHOENIX, WOLF, PANTHER, SHARK, and MONKEY?" asked Alec.  
"Let's see, if it's true that the spirits and their host share common traits, it appears that we hold the powers of those spirits. I think that I am the UNICORN the prophet spoke of," murmured Damaris, "I have knowledge of times unknown to you and I am wise."   
"At least as Sailor Pluto she is but Damaris is a whole other story," cracked Alec.   
Damaris continued as if he hadn't spoken. "You Bryce, as Tamashii, probably embody the DRAGON for you need to be strong and pure of heart to wield the magical powers at your command and Alec as Li is the WOLF, cunning with eyes that seem to pierce ones soul. That leaves the PANTHER, the SHARK, the MONKEY, and the PHEONIX. I am pretty sure our little Gundam pilot,"  
"I don't think she's going to appreciate you calling her little Damaris," Bryce commented.  
Damaris continued as if Bryce had not spoken which is normally the best thing to do when he made those little side comments, "is the PANTHER, the demon lord is probably the SHARK, and the demi Saiya-Jin is most likely the MONKEY, which leaves the PHEONIX as an unknown factor. We don't know anything about her other than she watches and sees all."  
"Actually we might have a hint of an idea. The seeress of Terranasia has the job of watching and seeing all. Plus she is rumored to hold one of the seven legendary animal spirits."   
"Yeah, but Tamashii you know that she is forbidden to take part in the events she foresees."  
"So! She was also forbidden to fall in love with a being of the mortal universe. RIIIIIGGHHT Li?"   
"Ummm, It wasn't her fault. Not really."   
"So?!? You two were an item."   
"Never mind that besides, we have to awaken Jennifer/Ikusa," said a blushing Alec.   
"Okay, you're right. Let's go," relented Bryce.   
Finally in agreement the three friends joined hands in a circle and one by one began to softly glow. Alec encompassed in a nimbus of ice blue light, Bryce in a nimbus of emerald light and Damaris in a nimbus of black light. As they glowed they each transformed and a light wind began whip up around them. Then in a flash they teleported to were Jennifer was surfing the Internet.  
Startled Jennifer turned around.   
"Hey, Who are you, what are you doing here?"   
Speaking in English so she could understand Zirconia said, "Hush child. We are simply here to help you."   
"What do you mean help? I don't even know you people." Jennifer nearly shrieked   
"Actually you do know us," said Tamashii, "in both this world and the one we and you, of course, originally come from."   
"Huh? What do mean 'and me'? What kind of shit are you spouting? I'll call for my step-dad if I have to!"   
"You mean Ron? Come on you don't even like him."   
"That doesn't mat...ter. Hey, what the hell! How do you know my step-dads name?"   
"Well..."   
"Give it a rest Tamashii! We have to complete our mission."   
Once again Alec reached inside of himself and sought out his heart crystal. Then using its powers he reached into his friend's head and brought forth memories that had been buried for fifteen years. FLASH "Brother! Come on Trunks I want to go to the park! Bra is already there and you said you would take me." "I know, I know Ikusa. Let me finish my work and then we play at the park. Besides you can fly and Dad doesn't worry about you. Why do you need me? Oh wait don't tell me...Mom right?" FLASH "Concentrate Ikusa! You must become angry to transform. Find what makes you angry and focus on it. That is what will enable you to became a super saiya-jin!" "You know what makes me angry?" "No what makes you angry half-pint? The fact that you'll never be strong? How about that you're not beautiful like your sister Bra? Or maybe it's that you couldn't even transform as soon as your brother!" "No, no, no that's isn't it. What makes me angry is that you, father, never...ever...shut...your...big...mouth! Now for once in your miserable life SHUT-UAARRRGH" In a flash of golden light Ikusa's hair flared up from her burst of power and turned a striking gold color. FLASH "Hey Ikusa hurry up! Marron and Pan are already here. Let's go! Kasaan just gave her permission to use a Capsule Corps space ship." "Alright now where should we go first?" "Who cares where we go, let's just shop!" FLASH "Come on little girl, its time for bed." "Ahh, but mom I want to hear more stories about what dad was doing before he met son-Goku" "No mom is right! You must go to bed so you can train tomorrow" "Aw, Trunks!" FLASH   
As each memory returned or rather resurfaced, Jennifer's eyes got bigger and bigger. Finally when the last memory had finished Zirconia reached out her hand to her friend and for a brief moment as she called for her Garnet Rod. She pulled out a blood red gem and when she tossed it to her friend it gave off a pulse of light and transformed. The staff it became appeared to be a simple wooden weapon but those who knew of its true powers would not hesitate to use them for good or ill. As the weapon touched Jennifer's hand and her hand grasped it in a fist she disappeared in a blur of speed.   
"Wow! She's faster than I remember!" blurted Damaris.   
"Yes she is truly amazing isn't she?" said Bryce with a look that bordered between adoration and admiration. Neither was about her abilities.   
"Oh quit it. You look like an idiot with your mouth hanging open." Alec reprimanded Bryce. "At least she didn't make any smart remarks."   
Bryce cringed for a second before retorting "Yeah well then were is she smart guy?"   
Silently Alec closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Sorting through the different background 'noise' he searched for his friend's chi. When he found it a few moments later it was several miles up in the atmosphere.   
"We are going for a little trip so is anyone not feeling up to it."   
Having earned several dirty looks with that comment he then disappeared in a burst of speed knowing that they would follow him.  
When he caught up with his friend she was crying.   
"Hey what's the matter kid?" asked Bryce, who had just appeared next to them with Damaris.   
"Nothing is wrong it's just that I am so happy. I am happy that I have my abilities back. I never realized how much a part of my life they were. So once I had my powers back it was just...never mind I can't explain it."   
"That's okay we understand. Now since we are so far up in the atmosphere would you like to try out your powers? I mean since it's fairly obvious that you can since we're having this discussion up here but just for the hell of it why not try anyway," suggested Damaris.   
Nodding her head in accent Jennifer reached forward with her hands and cupped them together. Then she brought them back to the left side of her waist and separated them just a little. Then "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!"   
As the energy surged through her body it began to concentrate in her hands and a sphere of blue energy, which gave off beams of light in assorted direction, at random, appeared between her hands. Suddenly her hands shot forward and released the energy. In a tremendous surge of power the Kamehameha shot forward, narrowly missing the moon.   
"Well your power is as strong as ever and are we still a team?" asked Bryce who was not just talking about the guard. Catching the subtle, underlying question Jennifer smiled at Bryce.   
"Of course we are Tamashii. I won't forsake my vows, either of them."   
"Alright! That makes four leaving only two of our original team and the one unknown factor."  
  
DAY FOUR  
Should I or shouldn't I? Hmm that is a tough question.   
It was morning and Jennifer was trying to decide what was, in her mind, a very important question. She was trying to come up with an excuse to pulverize her stepfather. While pondering this very important question she also wondered why she should not just blow away everyone that got in her way. Of course she realized that her Saiya-Jin blood was kicking in and she really couldn't do that. Oh well. It had been such a great idea. Beside she could hear the bus pulling up at the stop.   
"Jennifer," came an exasperated call, "the bus is here. You're going to miss it."   
"Don't worry mom, I have it covered."   
"Okay, whatever you say."   
As Jennifer walked out the door she quickly shed her human form, which she considered pathetically weak, and assumed her true form in the body of the Saiya-Jin. Powering up she took a couple of steps and in a burst of power took of in flight for school.  
As she flew she reveled in her freedom. The ability to go where she felt like, nobody being able to stop her. It was absolute bliss! She decided however that she would like to do something before school started because now, with her speed, she could get to EHS in matter of minutes from anywhere in the world. As she sighed contently she decided that this truly was complete and absolute freedom.   
Finally she decided it was time to go to school, so, reluctantly, she changed her direction and headed for school. When she got there Bryce wanted to know where she had been. Instead of answering she simply smirked.   
Let him worry if he wants but I can take care of myself just fine. So there!   
When Alec saw his friend smirk at his brother he sighed.   
Damaris grinned even as she watched Bryce grimace. As her grin faded she decided to ignore them, which is normally a good idea when boyfriends and girlfriends get into fights.  
Instead she focused her attention on her other friends, Laura, Candace, Reacheal, Beth, and Ellen whom she knew in another time and dimension would have been the Neo Sailor Soldiers of Venus, Saturn, the Moon, Earth, and Neptune. Earth and the Moon needing Sailor Senshi since Prince Endymion was married to Neo-Queen Serenity and that left those particular stars undefended from evil.  
She could feel the power within their souls just as she knew that in a time not far away they might be called on to use he power of the Senshi which lay dormant within them f the seven warriors could not win.  
Oh boy Alec thought this is not going to be a good day.  
Little did he know that once again he was right. During his gym period he heard a cry in his mind, Help Li, Tamashii, Ikusa! I'm in trouble. About three seconds ago a whole horde of monsters just showed up outside of my class. Don't know where they came from but there are too many here for me to deal with on my own. I mean I could but there are too many people here and they just keep appearing.   
Okay Zirconia, we are coming.   
"Ms. Davidson? May I go to the bathroom?"   
"I guess that is okay."   
"Thank you." said Alec.   
Across the gymnasium Bryce and Jennifer were doing the same thing. Then when they had all been excused they rushed out and ran to where their friend was but as they ran to help their friend a strange thing happened, everybody and everything in motion simple stopped were it was as if frozen by some unknown force. Quickly assessing the situation Alec, his brother and Jennifer transformed. "ALTERATION WIND!" "TRANSFORMER LIGHTNING!"   
In an instant wind swept around Bryce as he transformed into Tamashii, master mage of Neptunasi. Lightning struck Alec as he transformed into Li, protector of Saturian.   
  
"POWER UP!" The instant that she cried out she her power began to rapidly rise as she was surrounded in a red glow. Enveloped in a red field of ki it looked like she was on fire. As her ki field got bigger her cloth began to peel off and float upward. However the bits and pieces of her cloths never reached the outside of her ki. They simply disappeared. As Jennifer neared the end of her transformation saiya-jin armor appeared under her cloths. At first it appeared that she had achieved enough energy to spark with electricity but soon it became apparent that the energy was concentrated on her hand and feet. Crossing her hands in front of her face Jennifer gave on last scream as her energy field glowed an intense red and shot out so fast it disappeared all together. Now she stood clothed in saiya-jin armor. Straps came over her shoulders, to connect to a single piece of armor that covered only her upper half of the body. Under the single piece of armor she wore a close fitting blue jump suit that showed her muscles. On her feet were a completely white pair of boots, except for their tips which were covered in gold. On her hands were white gloves that went up to the middle of her fore arms. For a split second her eyes glow gold/yellow and she reveals her body as a saiya-jin as a crimson gem appears on her forehead and spreads a golden band around her head. Her hair turns jet black and she grows a brown tail. As she powers up her hair rustled slightly and she rapped her tail around her waist. Striking a fighting poise she is ready for any type of trouble.  
  
"Its about time you people got here," said Damaris as in a smooth arc she clouted an attacker on the head with her Garnet Rod.   
"I'm having trouble keeping these guys from hurting innocents, which is who they appear to be after by the way. Besides they froze them with a spell somehow so now I have to move around deflecting attacks aimed at the humans. Now lets take care of them."   
"Right!" replied the twins in unison while Ikusa groaned but also nodded her accent.   
Racing towards the enemy the four friends attacked as one!   
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
"KIEN-ZAN!"   
"????????????????? (TIME DISPLACEMENT)!"  
"????????????? (MEMORIAL MIST)!"  
As the mist rolled over the attacking men, women, and creatures they paused as if seeing something that no one else could. And was the truth for the Memorial Mist causes those who inhale it to see either their hearts desire or their worst fear. Some screamed but most just stood there with looks of wonder, and terror on their faces. Now immobilized they were now not much of a problem so when the two energy attacks hit them, they were in position to defend themselves. However instead of killing them the Kien-Zan only sailed around the edges inflicting some severe damage but nothing truly serious or life threatening while the Kamehameha singed others knocking them unconscious. This all happened in a matter of moments so by the time Damaris released her attack to remove the bodies to another time the warriors were of no concern. Yet at that precise moment another wave of warriors swept in. The friends looked at each other and sighed in resignation preparing to do battle yet again that day.  
However, as it soon becomes clear, the four friends cannot hope to win.   
"Man this is impossible. We can't kill them because they are just here to test us but there are just too many to take down without hurting any innocent bystanders." complained Jennifer.   
"Yeah I know what you mean," said Bryce "but what exactly are we supposed to do?"   
While his teammates were complaining Alec took a step back form the action. Closing his mind to the sounds and sights of battle he concentrated on finding out which one of his reincarnated teammates was nearby. Focusing on his task an image began to form in his head. As it became clearer he groaned.   
"Guess what, I just took the liberty of finding another teammate of ours."   
"Are you sure Alec?"   
"Of course I am sure my Heart Crystal is never wrong."  
Closing his eyes he found his friend using his mind. He then called out "Silver Destiny!" Igniting it he brought it down on a Pluto Card (formerly Clow and then Sakura Cards now Pluto Cards because she 'created' these cards like Sakura 'created' the Sakura Cards from Clow Cards) and summoned out The Float card.   
"Float Card, Release and Dispel, FLOAT!"   
When it had risen from the card Alec instructed it to find his friend and bring her to him. When it had done so he returned it to its power confined in the card. Muttering a counter spell Alec unfroze his friend and quickly explained the situation, in English.   
"So!" she demanded. "What do I have to do with your fight."   
SIGH!!! I knew I was going to have this problem!   
Hey Li, hurry up we can't hold them off forever. Sooner or later they are going to hit someone we are not protecting.   
Okay I'll try to hurry up.  
"Anyway, you have to trust me"   
As she slowly nodded her head in accent he reached out and placed his hand on her head. It started to glow a pulsing blue and he began to give back her memories but before he had gone very far he noticed one of the attackers heading for them.  
Quickly he broke contact; cursing under his breathe in several different languages, some found on earth and some not. After coming to her friend's aid once again Damaris grasped a gem in her staff's hilt to give to their friend. The gem she choose was a pure blue like sapphire. She tossed it to Ilana and when her fingers grasped around it, it gave off an intense flash of sapphire blue and when the light faded in place of the gem was a poll of metal with a blue beam of energy coming out the side of one end. It looked like a smaller version of Gundam Death Scythe's weapon.   
Without really thinking about what she was doing Ilana lunged at her attacker and swung her weapon over her head. However her energy scythe was so powerful that instead of feeling resistance when she struck her opponent, as she had expected, she felt nothing and that threw her off balance, but only a little. Taking in the rest of the situation with a glance she decided on a course of action. Concentrating she produced another scythe of energy from the other side of the other end of her weapon. Shrinking the length of her weapon she threw it. As it flew through the air it looked more like a circle of blue fire more than anything else although it was really just the blur of her weapon as it was thrown. It arced around the hallway taking out the people that were in the way and then took out the one person bring the warriors here. Finally as it completed its reign of terror it swung back around and land in her hand.   
As Bryce surveyed her handy work he groaned. "We aren't supposed to kill them but it looks like the training you received from Heero Yui really has been true to the bone. I can't find flaw in any of what you did and you were acting on instinct. Okay, I guess Alec had better finish giving you back your memories."  
In an instant images flooded Ilana's mind. FLASH "Mama! I don't want to go! Please I don't want to go with Heero. I wan to stay here with you and father!" "Daughter, you are to young at three years of age to understand but there are people out there who would like nothing better than to see you dead. I am sending you to Heero Yui to train and when the time comes you will understand." FLASH Come on Miza! You can do this! You must be able to tell where your master is with out needing to see him. I have done it before and I can do it again. With this thought Miza spun around and faster than the eye could follow, even f there had been any light, she focused her mental energy into weapons which the eye can not see and threw them exactly where her sensei had been moments before. FLASH "HUH! What's this? They appear to be old model computers like from when Relena Peacecraft was only 16. They don't look like they've been used for almost fifty years. Lets have a look at what's in these old computers. Whoa! These look like schematics for the old Gundam Mobile Suits. I could probably build one for fun but where would I get the materials?" FLASH Miza looked up into the sky. She's late. She a trained saiya-jin, one of the fastest people in the galaxy, hell! In the universe for gods sake and she can't even manage to be on time. As she silently curses her best friend for being late Miza surveyed her supplies. The Gundanium had been the hardest part but besides that they had simply asked her friends mom, Bulma, for the materials and they had been all set. Sighing she prepared to start working when her friend appeared in a blur. "Well now that you're finally here we can get started, Ikusa. Remember this one has to be specially designed to be capsulized." "You want to walk around with one of the most destructive pieces of weaponry ever created, Custom Wing Zero, in your back pocket? Typical Miza, very typical." FLASH "Well today is the day you will get to see your parent again for the first time in many years, specifics don't matter since most of the people in the universe are aging slowly thanks to the Silver Imperium Crystal." "I don't care. I haven't seen them for so long they don't even hold a special place in my heart any more. You, Heero, besides being a father figure have become much, much more to me than any other one person ever has or ever will, I think." FLASH "Heero, what are we going to do today?" "Today you find out the reason I have trained you for the majority of your life. Your were chosen at birth by the Mage Clef to a part of the Elite Guard." "So lets go already!" **2 weeks later** Clef speaks to the young Ninja "These people, Miza, are to be your teammates. Please step forward and introduce yourselves." "I, who lead the Elite Guard, am Zirconia a.k.a. Neo Sailor Pluto!" "I, the co-leader, am known as Li!" "I, the co-leaders older brother, am Tamashii a.k.a. the Master Mage!" "And I, you know me already, am Ikusa a.k.a. princess of the Saiya-jin!" "Huh! You're a member of the Elite Guard, Ikusa! Why didn't you tell me?" FLASH   
Later at the park she stood with her friends, ready to test her power.   
"Okay, any time you are ready to try go for it," Alec told her.   
Reaching out her hand she bent her mental energy to her will and forged with a single thought a pair of psyionic daggers. Although they were made of mental energy her friends and teammates could 'see' the daggers. With a quick flick of her wrist Ilana sent the daggers toward a nearby tree neatly splitting it in half when they disappeared on her command.   
"Alright then, we know your powers work; you already have your special weapon since you used it to fight earlier so then it been a while and welcome back, Miza."  
  
DAY FIVE  
The next day, shocked, overwhelmed, and exhausted by what she had come to remember, Ilana slept in late. When she finally got up and got ready she had only ten minutes to get to the place they had all agreed to meet on Saturday, which was today. As she walked out the door she slipped into her actual form, which had black hair and her skin had a slight tan. Her eyes were deep blue and her figure was in fighters' trim.   
Finding the nearest shadow she became part of it as she then found a shadow near the meeting place to emerge from. As she roe up from the shadow she saw that all her companions were already there. She greeted them with a wave of here hand.   
"Hey what's going on?" she yelled toward them by way of greeting.   
"Hmm? Oh, Alec was just about to found out who our last member is," replied Bryce. They then both looked at their friend.  
His face contorted with concentration Alec looked deep into the facets his crystal. As he looked deeper and deeper he saw the faces of his friend he already awakened, and faces of those in long forgotten memories.   
Finally he reached what he was looking for. It was a facet with no image in it except the vague picture of his onetime friend. Starring intently at it he watched as it began to slowly mold itself into a different face. First the hair, then the eyes, and then the rest of the face. One by one they all morphed into a different yet still familiar face.   
Humph, that was not at all what I expected to find. I had a few candidates in mind but not him.   
Out loud he informed the group of who their last member was. This got a variety of mixed reactions, as not everyone was completely ok with this idea. Okay so no one was happy but you can't please everyone, now can you?  
"Are you crazy?!"   
"Whatta ya mean is he crazy? It's the new member you should be worried about!"   
"Wait are you sure because I'm not so sure we should trust him."   
"At least it's not Shaun."   
"The kid with ADD? Oh yeah that could be a problem, with a capital P."   
"WILL YOU ALL SHUT-UP! He is a part of the group no matter what so just except it," exploded Alec, "besides I wouldn't have given some of you credit for being who you are the way you turned out on Earth. With his memories back he will be fine, he just has to be!"   
As he spoke Alec punctuated each word in his last sentence with a fervent nod of his head. As he looked at each one of his friends/teammates the nodded their heads in ascent.   
Just then a squad of ninja dropped in from above. However unlike the previous warriors they had faced these ninjas had red lining on the cuffs of their gloves. This showed that they all were, in addition to being skilled fighters, adept in some form of magic. When the first ones feet touched the ground he let out a yell and threw incandescent balls of flame at the group of friend. Scattering they each transformed.   
"PLUTO KEY POWER"   
"ALTERATION WIND!"   
"TRANSFORMER LIGHTNING!"   
"POWER UP!"   
One by one the four friends transformed into their battle uniforms in their true bodies with Jennifer standing as the princess of Marsasus. Only Ilana was left to transform into her battle outfit.  
"SHADOW OF DARKNESS!" As these words escaped her shadow rose off the ground and swept over her body. From back to front it moved over her, only visible by the thin line of black sweeping across her, finally stopping as it had covered her entire body in black shadow. Her arms shot out in front of her as if she sought to grasp something only she could see. As if on cue the darkness of the shadow seeped off of her body and gather in between her outstretched hands. As it gathered together it took on the form of a sphere. When it was complete it began to send out tendrils of shadow that rapped around her forearms first. Then more and more wisps of the shadow snaked out and rapped around her legs, arms, feet, and finally her head. All the shadow was now encircling her boy except for a tiny piece, which took the shape of a crystal and changed to the color of sapphire blue. Ilana's hands then grasped the crystal and it began to glow sending a wave of energy along the blackness of the shadow on her body. As the wave passed over each part of her body her shadow began to take on the form of black gloves, boots and the rest of a ninja outfit on her entire body. Her crystal then disappeared back into her body and she stood there without any trace of a shadow on the ground, only her eyes visible from a slit in the covering of her face, ready for battle as the Gundam protector of Venusar.  
Seemingly as one the two forced rushed to meet each other in battle and when they met the crash was titanic. Realizing they could not fight in such a close spaced area Damaris signaled for her friends to take the battle elsewhere. Splitting up Bryce and Jennifer headed off to the South, while she and Ilana raced to the East each group taking five opponents each, which left five for Alec.   
Hmmm thought Bryce when, they got somewhere over Brazil, we seem to be far enough away from civilization to fight without really hurting anyone.   
And it was indeed true for at least 20 km from the nearest town and nearly half a km in the air they were indeed far enough away from anywhere to fight with pretty much no heed for the surroundings. With a nod to Jennifer he stopped and turned to face their opponents.   
Jennifer then powered up and flew at the first of the opponents. The ninja ducked just in time to dodge a lightning punch aimed at his head but not fast enough to avoid the kick that hit him square where the sun don't shine. As she spun around Jennifer then neatly planted an elbow in the mouth of another ninja just as he was about to ensnare her with a web of energy. With two of the enemies down Jennifer turned to see how Bryce was doing.   
"??????????????(BLUE BLIZZARD)!"   
As the spell sprung from the attackers hands send blue chunks of sleet at him, Bryce borrowed a spell from Fuu, one of his sensei's and cast "??????????????????? (WINDS OF PROTECTION)!"   
Thus erecting a barrier of wind protecting himself from the attack. Then borrowing another spell learned from another sensei he yelled "????????????(FLAME ARROW)!"   
His hand began to glow a bright red as he brought it up and when he brought it down flames of incredible size and fury erupted forth taking out all three of the remaining attackers, while not killing them.   
Humph! That wasn't too hard thought Bryce. As he glanced at Jennifer she smirked the smirk only a Saiya-Jin can make and he groaned.  
* * * * * * * *  
Across the Pacific Ocean, even as Jennifer and Bryce dispensed with their own assailants, Damaris and Ilana stopped over Tokyo to deal with their own trash. Holding her Garnet Rod above her Damaris caused time to slow for her assailants so soon the ninja were moving no faster than a crawl. Next she raised her weapon and brought it down in a smooth, sweeping motion in front of her yelling out "DEAD SCREAM!"   
Unable to move out of the way the way in time two of the ninja were taken out before they could move. However the remaining two ninja used a number of spells to make the selves triple in size.   
What are they doing? Thought Ilana Do they seek to win by size? Oh well. Too bad for them I have Wing Zero with me.   
Out loud she shouted to Damaris,   
"Hey! Zirconia, I am about to use my Gundam so I would move if I were you."   
"Okay Miza. I'll go away a bit. Don't play with them though, got it?"   
Without saying a word Ilana reached into one of the many shadows on her ninja uniform. From it she pulled a single capsule. Throwing it in the air it exploded and with a bang Custom Wing Zero stood there. As she entered the Gundam Ilana heard screams of terror and shocked wonder by both people who recognized what it was and people who did not.   
Igniting her gundams sword she disarmed both of her opponents, quite literally too. Then she made Wing Zero grab both of the ninja by the scruff of their necks and with a flap of her gundams wings they were airborne. Throwing the assassins away into the ocean she heard Damaris yell at her, "Come on we still have things to do, now lets go!"   
As she got out of her gundam and capsulized it her only response was "Mission accepted" and with that both friends were off back to the park.  
* * * * * * * *  
Back at the park while the others dispatched with the other attackers Alec had his own set of problems. He was left to face five ninja all alone, which, under normal circumstances, would have been plain old boring but then they had combined their strength and neutralized over half of his power. While they now had no magic left he was down to being only ten times as strong as their total strength, now that they had absorbed part of his power they had stolen. That was fine by them because they could coordinate their power while he was by himself. Now it would seem to anyone else that he was in trouble but the fact of the matter was he was having a blast. It had been a while since anyone had come even close to his total level of power.   
I mean sure Ikusa is actually a superior fighter, that Tamashii actually has stronger spells than I do, and that Zirconia has stronger Pluto Cards than I do, they are her creations after all. However I am more powerful than they are, even in their own areas of specialty, when I have all of my abilities at my disposal.   
Returning his attention to his ninja opponents Alec ducked a punch and then WHAM! A foot connected with his chest.   
"Heh that was nothing. Why don't you give up and go home?"   
As the ninja went in to try and finish him off at once Alec disappeared in a blur and   
CRASH!  
SMASH!   
WHAM!   
BONK!   
CRACK!   
As Alec reappeared passed them, his assailant's fell one by one as though struck by and invisible enemy. When the last ninja had fallen Alec turned around in time to see his friends land or rather appear considering how some of them travel.   
"Alright, with that taken care of lets go take care of Jaco!" said Damaris.   
"Okay!" agreed Bryce and Alec as her friends also nodded their ascent.   
Holding out their hands, each of the five guardians took the hand of the person next to themselves. Once everyone had the hands of the people next to them the group began to give off a sheen of light so powerful it was hard to look at directly. But if anyone had looked at it they would have noticed that each of the people in the circle was giving off a different color of light. Alec glowing silver, his brother emerald, Jennifer crimson, Damaris jet-black, and Ilana sapphire they disappeared only to reappear in the bedroom of their final member. Letting go of each other's hands the glow dissipated. As Alec looked toward the bed he let out a "GROAN!"   
Sheesh its ten o'clock on Saturday and he is still asleep. Oh well, time for him to wake up.   
Clearing his throat in a theatrical manor Alec whispered "Wake up Jaco." At least that's what it sounded like to any else that heard it but to Jaco it sounded like "WAKE UP JACO!"   
"Wha...what where's the fire?" asked a confused Jaco while his friends laughed.  
Alec stepped forward and spoke "Hello Jaco with you as our final member we shall be whole once more. Six warriors of untold power ready to defend the universe. I have now only to unlock your power and we are complete."   
"Whoa, what are you talking about? I don't know you do I?"   
Shaking a fist Ilana muttered "Of course you know us. We are your best friends but you won't know that until you get your memories back. Not that all the memories are good, I mean I remember talking to my mom, Relena Peacecraft, and whenever she talks about my sensei, Heero Yui, she gets this real distant look in her eyes and when she says his name its like Heero, in this really sappy voice and it makes me sick; She already has a husband and even though they married for political reasons and not love, I mean sheesh! (Big Sweat Drops on Peoples heads, which keep getting bigger) Maybe at one point they had a chance but they didn't take the chance they had which I am glad because I now have a very, VERY 'satisfactory' relationship with my teacher ad then again I rarely ever see my mom, thank god, and I never see my dad which is probably a good thing considering he dots on his younger son, my brother, can you believe it? He's so weak and..."   
Shaking his head Jaco looked at her in astonishment. She can say that all in one breath. This is scary!   
"Umm...Miza, if you are done with your little speech we have things to do," said Zirconia the tone of his voice that caused Ilana to pause. "Now, as I said before I was interrupted, it is time o give you back your memories."   
For the fifth and final time Alec placed his hand on his friends head. Using his psychic powers he reached into Jaco's mind and pulled out memories that had been buried for fifteen years.   
Images and scenes passed in front of his eyes. FLASH "Young sir? Your parents, Dimitri and Morrigan, the lord and lady, have requested your presence." Tenshi sighed with exasperation. "Again and so soon? I have just made my kill! Tell them to wait." FLASH "Try again! You, my son, must learn to control your power lest I have to separate you from it like your mother was from hers! Now try again and get it right this time or feel my wrath." Concentrating the young Darkstalker known as Tenshi released a barrage of energy in the shape of bats. With a single twist of his wrist they combine and strike Dimitri, sending him flying backwards into the towers. FLASH "My son has forsaken the dark path! Why Dimitri, why must the most powerful of all the Dark Ones leave and join with the powers of light? Ironically his name means it but he has changed from the power hungry teenager with a will to battle until death." "My dear Morrigan, he left the demon world in search of truth and light and has found neither. I believe that brat that he defeated a while ago may have caused all this. What was his name? Ahh I remember. It was Tenchi Muiyo, within who flows the power of good and light. My son drank his blood thus mixing the light with the dark." Upon hearing this Tenshi teleports to his perch in the west tower to ponder what he has just heard his parents discussing. FLASH "Who?! What am I doing here? Who has captured me?" spat out Tenshi. "Shut up already. We didn't capture you, we summoned you. We aren't going to kill you or keep you against your will. We simple has an offer for you." "What kind of deal?" "Nothing much really. Actually there's nothing really in it for you other than becoming one of this universes elite guard." "What do you say demon?" "Hmm? To be considered what I know myself to be? One of the strongest in the universe! I accept your offer!" DONE and DONE! Exulted a strange voice in his head. FLASH   
As Alec pulled his hand away from Jaco's head he spoke, "We five who stand before have received our memories and returned to whom we once were and yet without you we are still not complete or ready for what may lie ahead. Remember who and what you are Tenshi for without you we will surely fail in our next task."  
Opening his eyes Jaco looked at his friends. Meeting each of their eyes he smiled, however resigned a smile it was, nodded, and reached out his hand to receive his weapon.   
Damaris, for the last time, reached out and summoned her Garnet Rod for the purpose of returning a comrade's weapon. Moving her hand to the bottom of the hilt she took from it a golden gem which she tossed to Jaco. Catching it in the air, Jaco's touch caused the gem to transform into a bow and arrow of golden light. Notching the arrow to the string of the bow he drew back the string, however instead of releasing the arrow he teleported to the park and being at a lose for what to do everyone else followed him. When they arrived at the park in their own particular fashions they saw Jaco preparing to summon to him the powers of as demon lord. As he did so there was an intense flash of light and then before them he stood with the souls of his victims surrounding him.   
Alec then spoke "Now Tenshi it is truly time to test your abilities. We will fire some low power spells and/or attacks at you. Okay?"   
"Okay everyone." replied Jaco.   
"???????????? (CRIMSON FURY)!"   
"??????????????(RAINBOW FLASH)!"   
Multiple bolts of crimson flew toward Jaco along with bolts of light that kept changing color as the moved. Concentrating Jaco maneuvered the souls of the dead around so that he would be able to defend against all the attacks. With some difficulty he managed to deflect all but the Rainbow Flash which wound its way past his defenses and struck him in the back but then it was based not on strength but speed.   
"Heh heh! Now we are six once more and are ready, I think, for the destiny that awaits us. Whatever it may be?"   
Alec then began to speak but it was obvious that it was not truly he. From his open mouth came the dry voice that had been with him since he had been reborn on Earth. SO THOU ART YOUNG WARRIORS! THOU WHO HAVE LIVED MANY THOUSANDS OF YEARS MUST NOW PREPARE FOR THE TRUEST TEST OF THY STRENGTH AND CONVICTION. KNOW THAT THE UNIVERSE HAS BEEN PREPAREING FOR THEE SINCE ITS PURPOSE WAS SPLIT AND YE WERE BORN FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF MENDING THAT BREAK. FROM THIS POINT FORTH THY IDENTITIES GAINED BY THYSELVES ON THIS WORLD ARE OF NO CONSEQUENCE. YE ARE TO BE KNOWN BY THY ORIGINAL NAMES, AS THEY ARE THE SOURCE OF THY TRUE POWER. TOGETHER THOU ARE STRONG BUT WITHOUT THE HELP OF THY LAST MEMBER THOU WILST SURELY FAIL.   
In a blinding flash a person, presumably their final member, floated down from the intensely bright point of light. Hair the color of night, eyes like the deep blue sea shining with ages of wisdom, skin slightly tanned serving not to mar but enhance the perfect beauty already there. Softly she landed with a grace and dignity of an imperial princess. Dressed in a gown of soft starlight and moonbeams she was flawless in looks or beauty. The Seeress of Terranasia a.k.a. Maya stood regarding them until her eyes fell upon Li beside whom his friends were muttering to themselves.  
"Maya is one of us?!!"  
"Incredible!"  
"Hey! Did any of you know Maya was a Guardian?"  
"No! What about you Tamashii?"  
"I had no idea though it looks like Li did."  
"Hello beloved," she murmured softly her eyes shining softly. "Know what hath just bespoken ye?"  
"I do," replied Li with a sort of strangle in his voice which was now his own, "It has been guiding me for quite a while now."  
"That is well for we must prepare for four days hence the battle for survival will begin."   
"Does it have anything to do with the voice we heard after I have been re-awakened?" asked Zirconia.   
"Yes it does. It is the voice of the other purpose. The purpose of Darkness. As it is our destiny to fight for the purpose of light it is also our destiny to fight his minions of dark. But remember this, if we are to be victorious me may not kill or destroy. That is their mission and even if it is unknowing they plan the utter and complete destruction and annihilation of this universe."   
"Oh so they can kill but we can't? That sounds like something Moootheeeerr would say," muttered Miza in a derisive tone. "Although I can understand not having to kill when unless necessary I don't see why they can kill us and we can't kill them."   
"Well we actually can kill them but what is the good of fighting for the life of this universe if we must kill to attain it? It is a matter of principles. Besides right now, at this moment, I am not sure if we will be able to win."   
"Why not?" asked Ikusa, "we are strong."   
"Yes you are but you will be fighting those who taught you and their feelings, their emotions, their control is all being blanketed so they would kill you without hesitation."   
"WHAT!"   
"YOU ARE KIDDING?"   
"ARE YOU SURE!"  
"NANI!"   
"BAKA!" "Of course I am sure. It's my job to read the future although with my part in the events forthcoming my clairvoyance has come to an end. We must train but I'm not sure if we have the time?"   
Raising her head Zirconia spoke "I can handle the time problem as well as where we may train. By creating a pocket dimension where time has little meaning we can train up to a year in a single day."   
"Li, I know I am asking much but you must reveal your true abilities or even with our training ours is a lost cause."   
Uncertainty and a deep regret seemed to flash across Li's eyes.   
"Are you sure about that because I really don't know if I want to use that ability again."   
"I am sure beloved."   
"Um, ah, what exactly did you mean by his true abilities?" asked a curious Tamashii.   
"Oh that. It's really nothing, just that he is the keeper of souls, kinsummoner and vessel of their power."   
"AHHHHH!"  
"NO WAY!"   
"You mean he guards the souls of the dead and the lost?" said a shocked Zirconia, losing her look of calm and repose.   
"Yes" replied Chikara.   
"Wow! Kasaan, I mean Setsuna, told me about him. She had been keeping track of him for obvious reasons. Setsuna told me that he lives for thousands of years at a time and when he dies he is always reincarnated in a different place each time. As far as she knows he has been reincarnated six separate times but she has a few suspicions that he is older than she is. She believes that he has only unleashed his full power once to try to stop the accident that occurred about seven thousand years ago but he failed."   
"Are you serious? He is supposed to be the most powerful person in the universe so why did he not make it known who he really was? He's practically a legend in most parts, even in the realm my parents rule. Kasaan and tusaan would love to challenge him just for a good fight," muttered Tenshi.   
"So would my tusaan but to answer you question I think I know," said Ikusa, "I think that however sophisticated and benign our universe is we, well not us most of them, are still subject to some basic instincts and one of those is the need to control. I believe that he knows this and he doesn't want to have to fight them."   
"So," said Tamashii, "if he really is that old than he has been learning for a long time and even though in certain areas we are stronger, with his full power revealed he is probably unstoppable."   
"WAIT! If he was around when the accident happened then he probably know when it will be fixed. So if he has died several times only reincarnate himself he might have...Zirconia! Where did your mom, Setsuna, say he was reincarnated?" exclaimed an excited Ikusa.   
"She said he was reincarnated six times, each in different place. Once in Plutonia, another in Marsasus, again in Uranusiga, another time in Neptunasi, a fifth time in Venusar, and an final time in Saturian where he was born with his...oh my..." trailed off Zirconia.   
"I'm right aren't I?" commented Ikusa. "He can choose where he is reincarnated so he was probably checking in on us to se if we were ready."   
"That might be so but according the rules of he game set by the twin prophecies no one may know his part in everything," said Chikara.   
"Actually my dear that was only for those born after the accident, and WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE! I am ready to start now." As the others nodded their understanding they backed away.  
  
"Spirits, know my plight   
Release your powers unto me  
So I may seal that which has been opened   
And set right   
What has been wronged.   
Grant to me thy weapon of choice,   
Kinsummoning!"  
  
Stretching his hands out Li cast the spell. As he cast the spell from everywhere that the group could see spirits of all shapes and sizes flew towards Li, all converging between his hands forming a sphere of intense silver light. With a burst of energy the sphere transformed itself into his weapon, Silver Destiny. As the finally word escaped his lips a sheen of light ran over Silver Destiny transforming it into a silver flute. Putting it to his lips he began to play a haunting melody that seemed to somehow embody everything, everyone that had ever lived and died. Upon leaving the flute the notes appeared to take form as a silver energy that worked its way around the instrument and as he played it to began to change. Finally he stopped playing and not only had his weapon changed, so had his attire. Silver Destinies hilt grew in length until it was approximately 5 1/2 ft. long, when the hilt grew no longer the blade also changed, it became shorter and until it was about 1 1/2 ft. long. Now he was dressed in an outfit that resembled his original however this one had a hooded cape the color blue, which covered his original outfit except for his eyes for they glowed silver and could be seen through the shadow the hood created.   
Spinning his weapon around he brought it to a halt before him as he spoke "As I stand here before you know that this is my true form, kinsummoner and keeper of souls. I am still the same but have more power. Seven thousand years ago I could not stop a terrible accident. I will not allow that to happen again. I will succeed this time."   
Zirconia who had been staring at Li's new weapon for some time finally blurted out "That looks like Sailor Saturn's weapon. Is it?"   
"No, it is similar to Saturn's weapon but it is not the same. Although it's most powerful attack has the same effect; it truly is the spirits weapon of choice if all else fails, for that is the only time I will use it. Otherwise I will fight with Silver Destiny. But enough chitchat we have to start tomorrow. Zirconia get the portal ready and I will explain everything when we start."   
One by one voicing their agreement the friends took of either flying, teleporting or whatevering back to their houses. Except for Li, Tamashii, Zirconia (whose houses were just a few blocks away), and Chikara.   
"Um, Seeress,"   
"Please call me Chikara. I don't like formalities with those I consider friends."   
"Okay, Chikara, how are you going to live around here?" asked Zirconia.   
"Oh I'm fine here with my friends."   
"Um, what friends?" asked a confused Tamashii.   
"Huh! You mean you don't know?" said Li, "She has the ability to communicate with animals so she is friends with every known digimon and pokemon. They all answer to her and it is supposed by some, and known for a fact by others that she knows where there are still wild pokemon. Okay now lets all go home for we have a busy day tomorrow."   
  
DAY SIX  
THEY WAKE UP, GO TO THE PARK, AND START TRAINING WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO WRITE ABOUT?   
  
DAY SEVEN: Real time  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tenshi woke up screaming.   
Uh, where am I, he thought as he observed the blank nothingness around him, except for the bed. Then he remembered, Ohhh yeah I'm in that dimension created by Zirconia.   
Straining he tried to recapture what it was that had awakened him. However try as he might at first, it was to no avail. Then, just as he was about to give up in disgust he remembered.   
Or rather he thought it found me. It was weird because at first there was no problem with anything. It was just a normal dream except that I was swimming next to a really big, okay well huge, shark, which, I guess, is not that weird seeing as how it's a dream, but then it looked me straight in the eye and began to transform. It transformed into me, well a miniature version of me in those clothes I have to wear at the Uranusiga System dinners. I think it was going to speak to me but then I woke up because, well it was just to weird. Heh, for all my power and knowledge I still grew up here on earth and so have some strange, human compunctions.   
As Tenshi walked out of his little private space, which was just a distortion in the nothingness that couldn't be seen through but could be walked through, he saw the others walking out of their private areas shaking their heads as if to clear a bit of disorientation, except for Li and Chikara.   
"Well," said Li, "you all look so cheery this morning. What's up?"   
Smiling Chikara spoke "I think they are feeling the effects of my power."   
"What are you talking about?" questioned a clearly confused Miza.   
"I don't know what she's talking about but I bet it has something to do with the dream I had this morning," muttered Tenshi.   
"HUH! You had a dream to?" asked a shocked Tamashii.   
"Yeah, um... let me think for a moment...it was about a shark and see this shark, it swam right up to me. I thought is was going to eat me ::Sweat drop. Feels REALLY embarrassed:: but instead when it swam up to me it"   
"Nope not like my dream," interrupted Ikusa. "In my dream there was this really big monkey and I was on a savanna not under water."   
"I didn't say I was under water but you're right I was."   
"Well in my dream there was a Black Panther. We were in a jungle," commented Miza.   
"Hey, in my dream I was standing next to a dragon in this...place. I don't know how to explain where I was but, it...it was...just incredible, amazing...I don't know how to describe it." spoke Tamashii.   
"Okay, as I was saying before I was interrupted, in my dream the shark, when it came up to me, it turned into a miniature version of me."   
"NANI!"   
"IMPOSSIBLE!"  
"AHHH!"  
"NO WAY!"   
"Huh? What's all the commotion about? Was it something I said?"   
"YES! It was..."   
"...The part about..."   
"...Your animal turning..."   
"...Into a miniature..."   
"VERSION OF YOURSELF!" Shouted Miza, Tamashii, Ikusa, and Zirconia together. Then they stared at each other in surprise.   
"You too?"   
"You saw it?"   
"What's going on?"   
"HUH?"  
"Maybe it has something to do with the growing sense of power I have had in the last month?" wondered Miza.  
"A growing sense of power? Yes, I know what you mean." said Tenshi.  
Observing their reactions, Chikara felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her left she met her lovers eyes and a silent agreement passed between them.   
Taking a deep breath she spoke softly but surely, with a sense of power emanating from her. "I believe it is time you knew my true power. It is one of the few powers that one may not learn but must already posses the innate ability for."  
Taking up where Chikara had left off Li began. "She possesses the power of a PHOENIX in many ways. While it is true she posses the animal spirit of the PHOENIX it is also true she, like a phoenix, can never truly be killed. However the power you are experiencing is her most sacred technique aside from reincarnation. She is a telepathic catalyst. She does so without any thought. So deeply is it ingrained, it is second nature to her. When one spends enough time around her she is able to bring out their full potential, their hidden strength. I, that is we, believe that is the effect that you are experiencing."   
"A catalyst?" marveled Tenshi. "I didn't think there was anyone with that type of power. They're to be only legends. No one alive I said to posses the kind of power she does. It is not possible for a person to withstand the strain it supposed put on their mind and body."  
"Well, obviously she can withstand the strain." leered Ikusa.  
"I believe it is time for me to take a direct hand in the wakening of your power. I have watched and while it is true that you would reach your full power before the end of the 'year' you must also have time to master the new powers at your command. Come we must begin soon." Having spoken Chikara left, supposedly to prepare.  
While she prepared for her upcoming ordeal the others set to work training.   
To begin training they transformed as to be able to train at their full power they could achieve at the moment  
"ALTERATION WIND!" shouted Tamashii and in a blast of wind he was transformed.  
"TRANSFORMER LIGHTNING!" murmured Li and he to transformed under the brilliant energy of lightning.  
"PLUTO KEY POWER!" yelled Zirconia and she morphed in to Neo Super-Sailor Pluto.  
"POWER UP!" thundered Ikusa and she burst into the red flames of ki that changed her into the traditional Saiya-jin armor she wore.  
"SHADOW OF DARKNESS!" uttering these word Miza was swept over by shadows and changed into her outfit.  
"BLOOD OF POWER!" Tenshi exclaimed as he transformed into a version of his father's outfit, different only by the small fact that his colors were much lighter as well as two gems on the inside of his wrists.   
* * * * * * * *  
Having finished his magic training Li decided to train with Ikusa so the may both raise their power levels.  
"YAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" SMASH! SMACK! THWAP! "UUUUNNHHHH!"   
"Lets go Ikusa! You're stronger than this, you know it and I know it, so quit pussyfooting around."   
"Heh! You think I fooling around? I'll show you!"   
THWAK!   
CRASH!   
"HIIIYAAAAAHHHH!"   
BLOCK!   
SMACK!   
SWISH!   
CRACK!   
SWISH!   
SWISH!  
In a swift, fluid motion Ikusa disappeared only to reappear in time for Li to comprehend that he was about to be hit, HARD!   
"UUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!" Covering his hand with his mouth Li pulled it away to find he had coughed up blood.  
Incredible! She's better; a lot better, than I am. However she only had to become a level two Super Saiya-Jin in order to beat me in my second and final stage (Like SSJ2 kid Gohan but the face is a bit more feral, like a wolf and the hair is silver not gold while the eyes are blank with no iris). Right now, she already has a power of at least 500 million and she has yet to exert her full strength. I don't even want to see how powerful she is in SSJ3 or Oozaru form!  
* * * * * * * *  
Across the little pocket dimension Tamashii and Zirconia sat, in mid-air, facing each other. For a little while Li battled/trained with them but then decided to help Ikusa train. They had no powers to speak of that could be made more powerful by any physical means. Their magic's were based on the power that they themselves provided. The stronger that their will and spirits got the more powerful the powers at their command got.   
Their minds locked they battled on the astral plane, a plane of existence where those with only the strongest powers may enter. The astral plane has many levels. Some of which can be reached by any with the right type of power; others may only be reached by those who have mastered the abilities at their command. This plane of existence has an infinite amount of levels, each much tougher to remain on than the last. Together Tamashii and Zirconia battle while half their attention is diverted to remaining on the level and another portion trying to find a way to take it to another level.   
So far in their training they have been able to reach thousands of different levels. Their training has no effect on their physical shape but it does increase the strength of their will and spirit. Each of them uses a certain amount of will power to stay on the level they battle on right now but they must also use up power to battle. Like the training Ikusa and Li go through they raise their power but Tamashii and Zirconia train to increase the power of mind and spirit instead so their magic's will be stronger.  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Miza has been training with Tenshi ever since in the first month or two she complete the upgrades to her already customized Wing Zero.  
Since neither of their powers were the kind that could be increased the simply sat in meditation, mind-locked, in order to focus their minds thus they would be more prepared for the upcoming battle.   
* * * * * * * *  
As one they heard the voice in their heads. At the same moment they broke off from whatever they were doing to listen.  
Come, it is time. I am prepared and so now must waken the fullest extent of your latent abilities.  
At the same instant they all moved to the center of the dimension following the thought. When they got to where Chikara was they found her standing in the middle of a golden glyph.  
On the glyph were what appeared to be representations of the seven animal spirits. In the center, where the seeress stood was a phoenix. Approaching the glyph Tamashii steeped into the dragon, Zirconia the unicorn, Li the wolf, Miza panther, Ikusa the Monkey and Tenshi the shark.   
They didn't know what made each of them step into the circle, maybe it was intuition or perhaps it was their dreams; all they could swear was, however, that when they stepped into the glyph, onto the animal spirit, it just felt...right!   
As Chikara was about to begin when a voice spoke. It was the same one that had instructed them before their training when the seeress had appeared. Now you will know the truth for it is with the acceptance of the truth that you will come to command the power and extent of your abilities. as promised long ago you are now about to come to each of your birthrights. These seven animal spirits were promised to thou and ye shall have them, as they are your powers extended to their utmost potential embodied.   
As the seeress began the spell each of the warriors felt a strange, but not unpleasant, sensation. All around them wind began to blow. As if by magic, and of course it was magic, the symbols on the glyph began to glow. As they glowed each of the tem members began to notice something happening to their friends.   
Chikara was swept up in an intense flame of healing as the phoenix spirit stood before her having come from her heart.  
For Li, his heart crystal came out of his body in a flash; light in the form of a wolf surrounded it.   
Tamashii's soul gem left its normal place on his left hand coming to rest in front of him and around it to formed the shape of an animal but it was a dragon not a wolf.   
Zirconia's star seed also came out of her body to be surrounded by the transparent form of a black unicorn.   
While Miza's shadow crystal came from its place in her heart and became encased by a panther that had been created by the crystal shadow.   
Tenshi's gems left his wrists and when they merged before him the flash of light formed a shark.   
As for Ikusa, her ki field dissipated in swirls of golden energy; only to reform in the shape of a monkey in front of her.  
Then the animal spirits, for that was what they were, spoke:   
  
The time has come for thou to decide.   
Will ye honor the pact made years ago in the first moments of the universe's existence?   
Bound by blood pacts we are thine by right of birth  
Accept us now and save thy world and universe.  
  
As one the seven answered the spirits:  
  
Spirits bound to us   
By blood pact made at the birth of the universe  
Hear us now and forever know that we stand here ready to except ye into our hearts and souls  
Let our union seal the pact made so long ago  
**WE ACCEPT!!**  
  
With that the spirits disappeared into the hearts of the seven youths adding one attack or ability to the arsenal of each to be used in only the most dire circumstances for it would use up boths energy therefore ending their lives at this point in time. However in addition to a new attack, which they had yet to learn, the friends experienced a tremendous boost in power and skill.   
* * * * * * * *  
At that moment, although the moment outside of the training dimension took longer, a sphere of dark energy sped toward the tear in the universes. Inside of it stood seven figures.  
One was a warrior in golden armor with a red haired child, who appeared to be no more than two at the most, clinging to her leg.  
Another was a demon lord who had been, at one point, banished from the realm of demons for one hundred years after trying, and failing to take over it.  
Next came a came a girl who appeared no more than fourteen dressed in green armor with an extremely long sword in her hands.  
Fourth was a man with long blond hair wearing a mask he had taken off at one point but he now wore once again out of shame.   
Next to him was a young man who appeared no older than ten with black hair holding six red and white spheres in his hand each containing a being of incredible power, with six more attached to his belt.  
Sixth was an innocent looking man who wore an orange gi and possessing a lot of power, who having been revived so many times would not be brought back to life if he was now killed.  
Last was a man who had powers similar to his companions and while emanating a sense of pure evil, he could only be described as beautiful.  
All seven stared out of the sphere as the portal to the other universe was finally coming into view. They would reach it and earth in one day.  
  
DAY EIGHT  
It was almost time to leave their little pocket dimension Zirconia had created and Chikara felt rather sad about it. For her it was a rather special place for it here that she had first known what it was like to love another person.   
A Kainin-jin no less, she thought with a tender smile, I had loved him and he me for so long I had given up hope but then...I am glad we got this chance to know each other so well.   
"Rahr" she whispered his soul name out loud.   
This is a special to me for I have come to know my teammates and friends more intimately than anyone else in my life. When we accepted the animal spirits within ourselves we were linked for a split second and in the moment I felt as if I knew each of those people as well, or perhaps better, than they know themselves. And then the rapport was gone leaving within me a sense of loneliness I have experienced before but only after I had met and then had to leave Li for the first time. It is the feeling of losing something vital that you have never had before nor had realized you needed.  
"Hello beloved" came the voice of Li as he laid his hand on her shoulder in a tender, intimate motion. "Are you ready to go?"  
"I suppose...I suppose I am after all our destiny awaits. Who would know better than I, the Seeress of Terranasia who has seen what is to come for thousands of years. Only this time it is different, for I do not know what the outcome will be and for one who has read the future all of her life that is a bit disconcerting." whispered Chikara.  
Walking over to where the others stood the to soul mates twined their fingers together knowing that if all did not turn out well this might be the last time they had for themselves.  
Taking out her Garnet Rod, Zirconia twirled it in front of her generating the portal to the real world. One by one the friends slipped through the portal and waited until the sailor soldier of time and space had finished her work.  
"I have but one more thing to say before we go to await the coming of our enemies. While it is true that I have unlocked your power, I am but a catalyst and so must tell you that it is possible for there to be more of strength hidden away for you to access. I have simply unblocked your way to it. Only you can truly know if you are using your full capabilities." Having spoken the protector of the system Terranasia bade them good luck.  
Then each of the friends went home to replace the illusion, courtesy of The Illusion card, that had been impersonating them. After that the Great Warriors ... went to bed?!?! Hey! Even though it was the eighth day, in the real world it was 3:00 in the morning and they did have school at seven that day.  
* * * * * * *  
"Hey, Alec," came the voice.  
Li groaned in mock terror.  
"Come on kiddo, time to get up. It's six thirty. I can't believe you slept in so late! Today is a special day for you and your friends right?"  
Mom you don't know how special this day really is to my friends and I. The one day that I am aloud to cut, not that anyone does cut since teachers make sure to have tests on the day, and I have to go to school and save the world. That's just terrific. Although there really is nothing special about that ... except, of course, for the saving the world. Heh!  
"Alec did you hear me?"  
"Yeah, yeah! I heard you! I'm getting up okay?"  
"Fine but I'm in a bit of a hurry so could you get your brother up? I know how much he loves to sleep and I don't have the time to deal with him this morning.  
"Okay mom I'll do that."  
Getting up he went to his brother's room in order to wake him.   
"Hey Bryce come on its time to get!" Li shouted in Tamashii's face.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up," mumbled Tamashii, pretending to still be sleepy. However in reality he had been awake for a while getting in some last minute practicing on the astral plane with Zirconia.  
* * * * * * * *   
Across the development Ikusa was preparing for what ever might happen that day by mentally preparing herself. She had topped off her physical training and was now preparing her mind.  
* * * * * * * *  
Mean while Miza was doing some last minute adjustments to Wing Zero in the shadow dimension.   
* * * * * * * *  
Tenshi was, at that moment, on his way to school since he had just retrieved the arrows shot from his bow while practicing earlier on that morning.  
* * * * * * * *  
If any of their 'parents' had noticed anything strange about the behavior of the six warriors they said nothing and simply looked on for they trusted their children with their lives. Which is just as well considering they would soon have to do just that.  
When the six friends arrived at school they met with each other in a secluded area of the lobby, well as secluded as it could be at any rate. To their surprise they were joined by a girl they didn't know. Or so they thought. As she got closer they recognized her to be Chikara.  
Miza opened her mouth to greet her but before she could Chikara spoke to Li. "Hi, my name's Maya. I'm new to this school. I was looking for someone to show me around. What's your name?"  
"My name is Alec. These are my friends Ilana, Jaco, Jennifer, Damaris and this kid right here is my brother Bryce. Nice to meet you," said Li.  
"That is he's pleased to see you," said Zirconia. "I'm not so sure about the rest of us."  
Chikara feigned a hurt look as she said, "I'm shocked. How can you be so rude? Especially after all the trouble I went through to get into this school for the day. I had to have Alakazam completely rearrange my 'mom' and 'dads' memories. That's no mean task especially when they came into my room and saw one of my friends moving around. Jeez!"   
Zirconia smiled, "You know I was just kidding ri..."   
CRRRRAAACK! KA-BOOM! TSEEEER! The sound of thunder crashed across the sky as the ground shook signaling the arrival of the seven other warriors.   
"Hey, what's that?" asked Miza.  
"Don't know but it's probably trouble. Let's get ready," cried Tenshi attracting several intrigued looks from among the scattered students.  
* * * * * * * *  
When the strange sphere landed most of the students tried to scatter but found they could not. Some irresistible force held them in place. It seemed to the girl named Candace as if there were winds, green winds, stopping her from moving.   
This is like Fuu's attack called Winds of Entrapment (this spell isn't in Symbol because she is not the person casting it). But that can't be true, I mean that's just anime, make-believe animation, thought Candace. Until to her shock, Hey that looks like Fuu. Wha! It is her, the sword, the armor, the...whatever it is her, so this is Winds of Entrapment.  
Around the school Amanda, Rachael, Josh, Jill, and a number of other people were beginning to make the same conclusion that these people were indeed real anime characters, that had somehow come to life when the seven, mysterious warriors converged in the lobby to start slaughtering the helpless humans.  
Among them, Amanda thought desperately, Alec, Damaris, Bryce, please help, we need...  
Just then the leader, the one who was pure evil but beautiful on the outside, spoke and as he spoke the entire world found that they could see him and the others with him as if they were right there. However when he spoke it was as if he spoke the language of every person on earth (He is actually speaking Japanese like the others) for he spoke directly to his or her heart. Even the blind and deaf could see and hear him, to their dismay.  
"People of the world, hear me now and know that if the seven warriors sworn to defend your world do not appear in the next half-hour, one of your half-hours actually, then we will destroy not only you but your entire universe. I demand you bring them forward RIGHT NOW! Or suffer the consequences"   
However just as he as finishing his little speech seven young men and women showed up in a blur of speed. It was the seven warriors from the other universe. After merging with the spirits they each had new, more powerful transformations, except for Ikusa and Chikara who had no real need for them. Although they had not used the transformations before, as they had felt no need while training, they used them now.  
  
"PLUTO! BLACK ROSE POWER!" In a flash of light Zirconia's star seed left its place in her heart and floated in front of her. It began to shimmer with a startling, black light and as it did so in front of her appeared the translucent forms of Eternal Sailor Moon and Super-Sailor Pluto. These forms moved toward Zirconia and as they entered her body, one at a time, changes began to take place. While her cloths had the same general look as that of the Senshi there were differences and as the transformation progressed they became more pronounced. First on her hair, behind her bangs, a tiara with miniature wings on the sides appeared. The tiara on her forehead, as with her choker, began to shift and as it did first appeared on it a star, and then on top of the star a bolt of lightning. Her shoulder coverings split into three layers, like going super except they were not translucent white. Her broach took on the shape of a star but with lightning shooting across it. Behind her broach and on her back her ribbons grew longer while her glove shortened in length. Just above the back of her hand, on her gloves, a jewel of purple appeared on each arm while the end of each glove grew tiny wing. The same happened on her boots but instead of a gem the same change that had happened to her tiara, and choker occurred. Only this time it happened at the top of her boots, which were in the shape of a 'V', just below Zirconia's knees. Next at the top of her little sailors skirt appeared two bands that met in the center of her waist where there was a heart with lighting going across it. Then, on her back, wings, like those of Eternal Sailor Moons appeared but when her final transformation occurred they too changed like the rest of her outfit. Finally her star seed 'bloomed' into the form of a crystal Black Rose and when it did Zirconia's wings gave a tremendous shudder and shattered revealing live, organic wings beneath the wings that had mimicked those of ESM. In her hand her Garnet Key grew to become her Garnet Rod and with a powerful down sweep of her wings she took off a few feet from the ground. While in the air she held her staff out to her side, arm extended and with that her newly transformed star seed replaced the sphere in the center of her talisman. With another sweep of her wings Zirconia landed the wind from her landing blowing her hair while she stood ready for battle. Somewhere in the background a unicorn neighed!   
  
"SILVER MOONBEAM! DESTINY POWER!" Li held out his arms in front of him and as he did so his heart crystal appeared between his outstretched hands, an aura of power surrounding it. The aura gave it the appearance of a miniature moon and as it got brighter a moonbeam shot down from the crescent moon that had risen in the last hour due to his rising power. As the moon shone its silvery light down on Li his shadows began to appear on hi and as the changes became more pronounced the rest of hi costume appeared. Although it kept the same general appearance of the of Goku's training gi there were some definite changes. First, when his weighted clothing (only now its not weighted, just sturdy since he's no longer training) appeared it color changed from light blue to silver as the silver coloring seemingly seeped off of his outer cloths onto it. Then as it slipped its silver color to the under shirt the outer clothing was left with no color at all. Slowly though, it began to deepen in color finally taking on the color of a starless night, pitch black. When his hooded cape made its entrance it color was also changed. Now instead of the blue color it had been it to was black as night. However as it appeared Li's body began to disappear. Well not really disappear but the shadow caused by his cape and hood was so intense that it simply blotted out all his other features. Reaching out away from his heart crystal a flute appeared in his hands. As he touched the flute his crystal changed to the shape of a small oval and implanted its self in his forehead. That, along with his glowing eyes, was the only thing visible through his hood's shadow. Raising the flute to his lips Li played a few notes of a haunting tune causing the air around him to stir and he was complete.  
  
"EMERALD FLAME POWER!" Bringing his left hand across his chest Tamashii felt it start to get warm and a few seconds later there were rays of emerald light escaping from the back of his hand. In a sudden, intense burst of energy his soul gem appeared from where the rays of energy had come from. Thrusting both arms out to his sides his soul gem, once again, began to give off rays of green energy. Under his feet a white glyph appeared on the ground beneath him. The glyph's color changed from white to deep green as a pillar of emerald flames erupted from the very center of the symbols working it way, in a matter of seconds, to the outside of the glyph. Almost as soon as the flames had reached the outskirts of the glyph they stopped! When the flames cleared Tamashii was still on fire, or his clothes were. Slowly, slowly, ever so slowly (okay not that slowly I mean he does still have to fight ya know), the flames began to dissipate. As the flames dissipated they began to change his uniform so that it was indeed different than before. First his cape 'mended' it self and became one cape instead of two. Then his over shirt and pants shrank, not becoming tight but no longer as loose as they had been. Then, with a series of other transformations, Tamashii stood in an outfit that resembled what was worn by Lantis in the Rayearth OVA. The few differences were the colors, where Lantis wore black he wore green, and the weapon. Lantis's sword had been enchanted metal but his was green energy.  
  
"SAPPHIRE SHADOW! MATRIX POWER!" Crossing her arms across her chest with her hands open Miza's eyes glazed over becoming pure blue. Then on the back of her right hand rays of deep blue light shot out forming an intricate pattern which indicated, in the old language, the power and speed of the ninja. Uncrossing her arms she placed them out by her side, palms out she was covered in a veil of blue shadows, which had erupted from the ground beneath her in response to her matrices power. Once again she donned the traditional costume of the ninja but as the transformation neared it end there came to ones sight differences. From the backs of her knuckles grew metal spikes, not very long (only about a cm in length), which were curved so they pointed forward. From her knees grew similar spikes that face upward. On her shoulders appeared cylindrical spikes about an inch long, three to a shoulder. Next her mask changed. Removing itself from her face it began to glow an incandescent blue. Meanwhile her hair braided itself into a ponytail and her mask re-rapped itself around her face leaving only her eyes visible while allowing her hair to fall freely out the back. The glow covering her mask then spread to the rest of her outfit transforming the color from black to blue and then she stood ready to battle.  
  
"POWER UP!" The instant that she cried out she her power began to rapidly rise as she was surrounded in a red glow. Enveloped in a red field of ki it looked like she was on fire. As her ki field got bigger her cloth began to peel off and float upward. However the bits and pieces of her cloths never reached the outside of her ki. They simply disappeared. As Jennifer neared the end of her transformation saiya-jin armor appeared under her cloths. At first it appeared that she had achieved enough energy to spark with electricity but soon it became apparent that the energy was concentrated on her hand and feet. Crossing her hands in front of her face Jennifer gave on last scream as her energy field glowed an intense red and shot out so fast it disappeared all together. Now she stood clothed in saiya-jin armor. Straps came over her shoulders, to connect to a single piece of armor that covered only her upper half of the body. Under the single piece of armor she wore a close fitting blue jump suit that showed her muscles. On her feet were a completely white pair of boots, except for their tips which were covered in gold. On her hands were white gloves that went up to the middle of her fore arms. For a split second her eyes glow gold/yellow and she reveals her body as a saiya-jin as a crimson gem appears on her forehead and spreads a golden band around her head. Her hair turns jet black and she grows a brown tail. As she powers up her hair rustled slightly and she rapped her tail around her waist. Striking a fighting poise she is ready for any type of trouble.  
  
"DARK BLOOD! POWER!" Holding out his hands, palm up, Tenshi began his transformation. Over his palms two spheres of light appeared. One over his left hand and the other over his right hand. The sphere of light over his left hand transformed itself into a translucent image of Morgan while the one over his right hand transformed itself into a translucent image of Dimitri. Then turning his hands inward he let the images 'drop'. As they fell from his hands the images began to disappear in a swirl of light. When they finished disappearing they had combined into a point of golden light. Suddenly in a quick, fluid motion he pushed both hands out in front of him so that his palms faced away from him. As he did this the point of light turned into a pair of bat wings which then glided over to his back before turning black and attaching themselves there. As soon as the wings were fully form they broke down into a multitude of long, flexible sort of poles with spikes at the end of them (like one of Morgan attacks) which proceed to rap themselves around him. The glow of his eyes still visible it began to spread sending rays of golden light though the cracks in the spikes that cocooned him. With unbelievable speed the flexible spike-like extensions slid back into place as his wings and he stood as a darkstalker. With miniature wings no longer than his forearm extended from the side of his ankles. His fangs gleamed slightly as they grew in length a few cm. The wings on his back shrunk so they were now easily concealed, when folded, behind his back. He stood covered in brown hair except for his face and palms of his hands that disappeared un the belt that held up a pair of loose fitting black pants, which led down to just below his shins before being cut off. A single golden star shape on his chest was the only outstanding mark on his body. Even his fingers and hand grew more like claws while as his feet became more like the talons of the bat. As his hair became like golden fire, its color and the way it stood up and waved in the breeze, he stood prepared to face his enemy.  
  
"Under the star system of time and space, Plutonia; joined with the spirit of the UNICORN and leader of the Elite Guard, I am Super-Sailor Pluto!"  
"Heh heh heh he, another pathetic sailor brat."  
"Under the star system of silence, Saturian; joined with spirit of the WOLF and one of the last Kainin-jin, I am Son-Lionsho!"  
"You're a Kainin-jin? Now that's interesting."  
"Under the star system of water and reflection, Neptunasi; joined with the spirit of the DRAGON and the other of the last to Kainin-jin alive, I am Master Mage Tamashii!"  
"There are two of them? That is too many!"  
"Under the star system of thunder, Jupitersa; joined with the spirit of the SHARK and heir of the demon world, I am Lord Tenshi!"  
"Time to see how strong you really are."  
"Under the star system of love and beauty, Venusar; joined with the spirit of the PANTHER and pilot of Wing Zero, I am Miza!"  
"Ahhh, Heero's protégé. How interesting."   
"Under the star system of fire, Marsasus; joined with the spirit of the MONKEY and Princess of the Saiya-jin race, I am Ikusa!"  
"You don't look like a princess."  
"And under the star system of peace and unity, Terranasia; joined with the spirit of the PHOENIX and bringer of order, I am the Seeress Chikara!"  
"A seeress? Wonderful."  
"Damaris? Is that really you and Alec and Bryce? Wow! This is so cool! I didn't believe that anime was real!"  
"Matt? What are you...oh never mind how you got here but...? Oh never mind just get out of here or you may loose your life!" shouted Zirconia.  
"Okay, okay I gone, just as soon as you release me and yes I know how to speak Japanese. What kind of Otaku would I be if I didn't?"  
With a strange flick of his wrist Tamashii set their mutual friend Matt free.  
"Now go and hurry it up!"  
"Okay! Hey Ellen! C'mon we have to leave!"  
"You see! This is why Disney is so much better!"   
One of the seven who had exited the sphere, the warrior in golden armor, face faulted upon hearing the comment. After recovering she stepped forward "Ahhhh, so you are my opponent, the new Super-Sailor Pluto. I must say, I hope you prove to be more of a challenge than the rest of the Senshi were while I fought them."   
"SAILOR GALAXIA! *Scratches head in puzzlement* or should I say CHAOS??? So I am to fight you, so be it"   
Next to come forward was the demon lord. "And who shall I have to be my 'honorable' opponent?"  
"DIMITRI!" exclaimed Tenshi; "Tusaan, you're mine. Now we settle this and find out who truly is the strongest in our family."   
"Hmmm, let me think. Who do I want to battle?" wondered the masked man.  
"MILIARDO PEACECRAFT...Ummm...or do you prefer Zechs Marquise...or maybe it's uncle? Anyway, don't bother your self. I'm the one you are going to battle with!" shouted Miza.  
"Fine by me. Let's go" replied Zechs.  
Twirling one of his spheres on a finger the ten-year old boy threw it and out popped an electric rodent, which threw a thunderbolt at Chikara.  
"ASH KETCHUM (or SATOSHI in Japanese) will you stop playing these pathetic games? I will battle you," smiled Chikara a bit regretfully.  
Releasing the people from her spell the girl with the long sword stepped forward poised for battle.  
"SIGH...FUU, I will battle you my sensei!" declared Tamashii.  
The man in the orange gi, with the weird hairstyle stepped forward, "Ummm... that leaves...ehhh..."  
"SON GOKU! Don't strain yourself. I will battle you and defeat you for my father, the Prince of all Saiya-jin's, Vegeta."   
"Which leaves you for me, Li." The one with the soul of evil smiled but there was no warmth in it.  
"RAKSHA (my own made up character)! I will take you down this time for good! Do you not value your life enough to sell you soul to those who inhabit the Demon Universe? It doesn't matter." frowned Li.   
CRACKOOM!! The wall in the front of the building exploded as a rocket blew it up from the outside of the school.  
"NANI!"  
"BAKA!"  
"Alright! Hold your fire. By order of the President of United States you are all under arrest," came the blaring of a bullhorn. "Come quietly or we will use force if necessary."   
"Sergeant? That is your rank right? Okay. Sergeant...how did you, standing there on your weak ass little tank, plan on arresting us? Not by force! If you have been paying enough attention to the events of the past week, which I am sure you have, as you seem to be part of the army, then you should know that you can't stop us. Besides we are here to stop the annihilation of the of not only this world but countless others that contain sentient life. Am I going to fast for you?" asked Ikusa.  
"I...hey! How can understand you? I think your speaking Japanese. My son is into that Japanese animation stuff, so I have a fair idea what its sounds like but... how?" stammered the stunned sergeant.  
"That doesn't really matter. Just let us proceed and you, along with the rest of the world, might survive these next few hours," replied Chikara.  
"Why should I, an army officer, listen to a few teenage kids. Yes, I know who you are, I saw you transform, as did everyone in the world I think. Somehow we can see you in our hearts if we close our eyes," muttered the officer as he glared at the fourteen people standing in front of him as they listened calmly to what he had to say and then ignored him.   
"Alright then lets..."  
"H...h...hey. Stay right where you are or I will arrest you!"  
"Again little man? What is it that you want badly enough to risk your life forestalling a predestined battle?" sneered Raksha.  
"Somebody shut the sergeant up, please!" scowled Zechs.  
"Forget about him! You might as well." Sailor Galaxia snickered.  
"What do you...Noooooooo!" screamed Pluto.  
With a quick swipe of her blade Chaos sent the head of the army officer rolling. A cruel smile playing across her lips she walked over to the mans body and proceeded to systematically chop his limbs and other body parts off, one...by...one. In a blur son-Goku was beside her, smirking in the delight of having his Saiya-jin instincts unhampered for the first time in many years. Then he too began to kill the soldiers the army had sent. Methodically he incinerated them one at time with blasts of Ki. After taking out the last soldier Goku looked up in time to see the punch coming, see it connect with his stomach and witness the six other warriors, recovered from their momentary shock, begin to attack.   
* * * * * * * *  
Taking out her capsulized Gundam Miza threw it and BAMPH! Out popped Wing Zero and with quick jump She was in the cockpit, activating its systems.  
Taking her challenge Zechs also took out his Mobile Suit, the Talgeese Three (it was never reported destroyed like the other gundams at the end of Endless Waltz). Once he too had climbed into its control center and activated it systems they flew in the airless void known as space to battle. Stopping in orbit they paused briefly to take note of their opponent.   
* * * * * * * *  
In the few moments that it took the mobile suits to reach space Ash had thrown the first of his pokeballs out and released the pokemon inside.  
I am Mewtwo. Who dares to challenge my strength?  
"This one does! GO! LUGIA!" shouted Chikara and since it had been summoned, Lugia flew from where it lay in the ocean to battle for his mistress.  
* * * * * * * *  
"It would appear that you are my opponent my student. I shall not fail to defeat you, Mr. Tamashii," said Fuu. "??????????????? (EMERALD CYCLONE)!"  
"While it is true that you were my sensei and a close friend I shall not yield to you, Fuu" whispered Tamashii. Then "??????????????(ICICLE ASUALT)!"  
* * * * * * * *  
"Ke ke ke ke! Are you brave enough to make me on again, Sailor Pluto?" asked Sailor Galaxia as she took a swipe at Zirconia with her sword.  
"Being brave has nothing to do with it, Chaos. I will do what I have to, to protect this star from the ravaging that your touch brings." retorted Super-Sailor Pluto as she deftly blocked the strike and then summoned "The SWORD!"  
* * * * * * * *  
Flying towards his son Dimitri smiles cruelly. "Well brat? I am the strongest force in the demon universe and this one also. I will prove it to you by right of combat, as I hear your screams of agony I will know how much you care for me."  
"Enough father! You are no longer strongest and right now, right here, I will prove that too you once and for all. I love you and mother but I am of the light as well as the dark and I can see past my need to fight stronger opponents!" With a shout Tenshi threw his wings at his father, transforming them into long, flexible spikes as he did so.   
* * * * * * * *  
Flexing his fingers Raksha summoned a ball of black energy that crackled with power waiting to be released and spoke with a malicious smile, "Well, my age old opponent, we will know finish our struggle for power and I will be the victor!"  
With a grim smile Li replied "You are wrong for I was never in this fight for the power and if you can not understand that then I, who am your elder by many thousands upon thousands of years, will defeat you and make you realize the truth!" With those words Li threw summoned his weapon and called forth "The POWER!"  
* * * * * * * *  
CRACK! Ikusa's right fist crashed into Goku's face as he ducked her left hook and then countered with a roundhouse kick of his own.  
::Cough:: Ikusa's head snapped back as Goku's foot connected with her jaw. Ikusa, using her ki, floated a couple inches above the ground and backed off. Then without warning she landed and in a burst of speed rushed at Goku. As she raced towards him she expanded her energy field to encompass herself and her opponent.   
Goku was as unprepared or her burst of power as he was for her rushing head on at him. In any case he wasn't able to brace himself properly and was blown back into the wall of the school. Shaking his head he looked up to see his opponent once again rush him, faster this time.  
Ikusa threw her punch the moment she was close enough to. As the dust cleared she saw that she had hit nothing but the wall. As she looked around in confusion a laugh reached her ears. She turned around, searching for the source of the eerie and arrogant laugh only to see multiple attacks coming her direction.   
Surprised she threw her arms into a cross in front of her and raised her defenses. Just in time but also not quickly enough.  
This time it was she that had not braced herself properly and it was her turn to be sent flying. Stopping her flight with her power she turned and faced her adversary and smirked. "You are truly a worthy adversary son-Goku and I know see why my father has continually tried to best you."   
"Heh, and you truly are Vegeta's child. That was a good warm-up, but now I'm serious."  
In a flash Goku had powered up into Super Saiya-jin. His aura took a jump towards somewhere around 500 million and Ikusa's eyes widened in shock as she felt the full force of his ki.  
"If that's the way you want to play it then I'm in!" and then she too was at the Super Saiya-jin level.  
Once more they enter the battlefield. Fists here and kicks there. It is a furious battle and neither one willing to give an inch of ground, but at the same time neither is gaining any ground either. The two Saiya-jin's are evenly matched in every move and thought.  
CRACK!  
SNAP!   
SWIPE!   
Another kick is blocked and another punch is thrown. Ikusa sees an opening, so faster than the eye can see she flicks a hand out like lighting and strikes Goku in the forehead.  
As blood trickles down over Goku's left eye he pauses to wipe it away and then the battle is once more engaged. Throwing out his open hand Goku released a blast of blue energy. To Ikusa's surprise it was not directed at her but rather at a girl standing in front of the schools doors, trying to get away from the fight.  
"Rachael! Watch out for the...DAMN IT!"  
With an aerial back flip she kicked Goku in the jaw, momentarily sending him off balance as well as flying in the general direction of Washington D.C. and raced to get ahead of the ki blast and protect her friend. Just in time she pushed her friend out of the way and took the blast square in her face. Shaking off the effect of taking a hit direct hit, going through a cement wall and a few panes of glass she used the Instantaneous Movement or Teleportation technique she had learned from her opponent and moved to behind him, by now he was over the U.S. capital, only to feel his ki disappear and reappear behind her. Staying as still as she could she waited for Goku to get closer and the turned around and like a whip she lashed out with her foot.  
Just as it would have made contact with him he disappeared and reappeared behind her once more as he to attempted a lighting kick. In a blur of speed Ikusa moved behind Goku and tried to punch him.  
This little game of tag went on for a few moments before Ikusa stepped back and smiled cockily at Goku. "Your better than I thought. Time to step it up a level!"   
In a flash they both powered themselves up into the level that surpasses the super saiya-jin or super saiya-jin 2. Know that now their auras stood equal at around 1,000,500,000.  
"Not bad little girl. You do have a few tricks up your sleeves, although how you fit them there when the suit is skin tight in a mystery. Now can you do this?"  
With a scream Goku's power shoots up at an amazing rate as his hair begins to grow longer and longer. It stops growing at his waist as his power stops expanding. He now stands, or rather floats in the air at the level that surpasses the level that surpasses the super saiya-jin. Son-Goku has become Super Saiya-jin 3!  
"That's nothing!" and then she too is super saiya-jin 3, "but you should see the ace up my sleeve."  
Again they battle, tearing through the school as if there were nothing there. Kids are screaming and those who are trapped under rubble of smashed walls and shattered windows cry out for help. But no one is there to help them except for Ikusa, for the others have gone to the seven different continents of the earth to battle, and she is in the middle of a battle for her life.  
Moments ago she and her opponent Goku had stood at full power at around 50,000,000,000 but they are slowly using up the energy they have left, for no one was meant to hold the power that they now posses and their bodies cannot handle it.  
Bloodied and almost broken Goku stares at his uniform and then at his opponents. What remains of her armor is not even enough to qualify as rags. Ikusa is now missing all of her saiya-jin armor except for a 'slightly' messed up jumpsuit, one glove and her two boots, neither of which is in good condition to say the least. There are enough rips and tears in here uniform as to make it almost immodest if she were not a saiya-jin. She has more bruises and cut, which are bleeding, then he, son-Goku, had had when fighting Freezer, Cell or Buu. His own outfit is not much better and he knows it. He has no shirt to speak of, not even his normally weighted, blue undershirt remains. His boots are still intact, barely, while he might as well have been wearing shorts for his pants were no longer whole. Half of them were still tucked into his boots but the rest was hanging just above his bleeding knees.   
I'm so excited! She is better than I thought and I'm having the time of my life. But I have to end this soon so I guess I'm going to have to use the technique taught to me by Vegeta. This isn't funny! I don't even have a tail so if mine doesn't grow back like it did when I was a kid I am a gonner. Oh well!  
"Here it goes!" With those words leaving his mouth the legendary warrior formed a small ball of energy in his hand and thrust it up in the air.   
Then he stares at it. In combination with the actual moon that had risen when Li transformed the power of the twin moons, his tail grew back once more. As his body grew through what remained of the schools roof hi shot a blast of pure Ki knocking the energy ball in the air out. As the changes continued he grew in size, while his body grew brown fur all over and sprouted a snout. His clothes or what was left of them, no longer big enough, ripped into shreds as he completed his transformation to the Oozaru level.   
However he failed to take into account the actual moon and when Ikusa looks at it she too is changed into a giant ape.   
* * * * * * * *  
Meanwhile the desert plains of the Sahara were being transformed into a battle ground for two mystics.   
"?????????????? (EMERALD BREEZE)!" and it began to rain as is there were a drought but for the fact that the rain was made up of bright green gusts of wind. Indeed the ?????????????? was powerful enough to disrupt the sand around Tamashii's opponent into a million miniscule tornados.  
In order to calm the sand and be able to attack safely Fuu used "???????????? (WATER DRAGON)!"  
Raising her hand up in the air she summoned whatever water was near her and, in the middle of the air, with the strength of her will, she shaped it into the form of a dragon. Bringing down her hand she sent it forth, dousing the liquid sand, which had by this point turned into glass.  
"Impossible! How were you able to do that? Your specialty is air not water!" burst out Tamashii.  
With a little smile Fuu held up her hand with the gem on it. On the back the gem flashed from green to red to blue and then back to green.  
"Ohh! I see how it is. You borrowed both of their powers for this job. What did you do to them?"  
When Fuu opened her mouth to respond it was not her voice that spoke but rather, Tamashii realized, the voice of the other prophecy. She did nothing to them mage. Any and all things done by my instruments to get to this planet they did under my influence, not because they had a choice. As for the other two Magic Knights, they are unharmed as of this moment but as you have probably already guessed Fuu holds their magic. If not returned to them within a weeks time they will die for it is a much a part of their life force as your is your soul. HAH HA HA HA HA!  
"No, you cannot do this! It is forbidden. And I will be the one to stop you!" screamed Li's brother.  
Nothing is forbidden to me and I doubt that you have the power to stop me.  
"???????????? (SPIRAL FLASH)!" Cupping her hand together Fuu unleashed a barrage of energy ball which spiral toward the master mage until the exploded, causing an intense flash of light.  
So powerful and bright was the burst of light that Tamashii was blinded for a moment of two. In that moment the magic knight to whom the wind answer placed her hand over her gem and pull from it her sword.  
Shaking his head Tamashii saw her slash with her sword and quickly backed away.  
"You mat be willing to elevate this fight to one of physical strength but I won't." commented Tamashii.   
"???????????????(CELESTIAL FIRE)!" with three quick swipes of her sword she sent three waves of fire at him.  
"Huh? Oh! That won't work on me! Why don't you try this on for size? I learned it from so low level magicians that tried to attack me. Crude but effective!"   
Thrusting his hands forward he yelled "??????????????" Chunks of ice and sleet formed in the air around him and then flew at the fire. When the two spells met they canceled each other out and only water was left to fall to the ground.  
"Hmmm? Not bad at all! How about this? I call on Windam, spirit of the wind! SINOS!" Two great wings sprouted from her back and enveloped her within themselves as the spirit of the wind joined hearts with her to become the mashin WINDOM! Unveiling her now transformed self she stood sixty feet tall and looked something like and angel (see Rayearth OVA to see actual mashin).   
"Fine so that's how you want to play it let go!"  
Placing both his hands over his heart he began to summon his spirit. "Spirit beast to whom I am bonded heart and soul. By power of a blood pact signed millennia ago I call upon you now to reveal thy self to me in thy true form!"  
From his soul gem escaped the translucent form of a dragon. Flying in front of him it looked Tamashii straight in the eye he entered his body and transformed him into the dragon mashin, DRAGOON! (like Umi's mashin from Rayearth OVA except it is green and has wings like Celes from Magic Knights Rayearth series.)   
* * * * * * * *  
Meanwhile in orbit of the planet the Gundam Wing Zero and Talgeese 3 were in a heated battle of skill and cunning.  
Energy blades fly through the airless void which man calls space and strike at the other causing intense flashes of light. Not a sound can be heard but if one were to tap into the communication systems they would have heard an almost constant banter going back and forth between the two Gundams. (I don't know whether or not Talgeese 3 was made of Gundanium or not but in this fanfic it is).   
"This ends now Zechs! How can you do this?" asked Miza.  
"W...w...who s...said I wanted to! I...I...I am not...urgh...in control of my body!" yelled Zechs.  
With that he struck with his blaster. Shoot right at Wing Zero, or rather where it had been. With a sweep of its wings and a thrust from it engines Miza moved her gundam closer to the Talgeese firing her Vulcan Cannons.   
As she did so a voice spoke to her. It was the same voice that spoke to Tamashii. Lady of Death, trouble not my servant for he more able to serve if his mind is not reduced to a pulp, which it most surely will be if I am forced to subdue again, if he has another outburst like the one that just happened.   
"NANI!"  
You have heard my words now fight for if you lose your world, which you have grown to cherish, as well as this universe will be destroyed! Ha ha ha!   
"Damn you! TWIN BLASTER RIFLE!" shooting the blaster Miza took off a sizable part of the moon because Zechs had moved out of the way.   
"Heh! I bet you didn't expect that now did you?" laughed Zechs.  
Coming in for a chance to strike with her energy blade only to be anticipated and then countered by Zechs once more She wanted to know "How is this possible? The Zero System has been activated already since it is a part of the computer on this gundam. So how is it that Talgeese can...that's it!" As she dodged a blow from Talgeese's blaster she wondered "Can it be? Zechs! You added a Zero System to the Talgeese didn't you?"  
"Of course! It was the only way to inure that I would battle you on equal terms. HIYAH!" Throwing out the whip-like extension of his gundams arm he attempted to seize Wing Zero's twin blaster rifle.  
Succeeding in that attempt he pulled it out her grasp only to find that Miza had anticipated this move and while he had been taking away her weapon she had ripped the whip-like extension off of his gundam.  
Since she no longer had her rifle Miza had no need to stay in space. She then activated her heat shield and entered the Earth's atmosphere in order to battle in a more convenient location. Following close behind her was Zechs. They stopped their reentry over Antarctica where they proceeded to battle as ferociously as ever.   
Upon landing Zechs leapt out of his gundam just before it exploded. Its heat shield had been to badly damaged when Miza had torn the whip-like extension of his mobile suit.   
As he stood shivering in the arctic blizzard Zechs laughed "Ahhh hahahah! You have no idea how appropriate this seems to me Miza. It was here that I battled you mentor, or should I say lover, Heero Yui in our first all out battle. He had refused to use Wing Gundam Zero and so had to use Trowa Barton's Gundam Heavyarms. But now I will fight his disciple here and I will be victorious!" sighed a mirthful Zechs.   
To emphasize his point he takes out his final capsule and throws it. When it explodes and the cloud of smoke surrounding it clears an EVA stand ready for battle, or rather a clone of EVA-01, it does have a few modifications to it. He climbs in and prepares to rush his opponent.  
"Stow it Zechs! On your best day you couldn't beat Heero Yui and that means you will never defeat me. Are we clear on that one little fact? Good! Now die you son of a bitch!" screamed Miza as she rushed head on into the EVA-01 as both, for the first time in the battle, decided to go all out.  
* * * * * * * *  
"Psychic attack! Now! Lugia!" Throwing her hand forward to emphasize the command Chikara stood atop the Tower of London.   
As she commanded, her friend unleashed a barrage of intense psychic energy. As Lugia attacked the ripples in the air, caused by two incredible powerful psychic pokemon grew bigger and bigger.  
"Mewtwo! Counter with your Reflect!" In an instant a barrier of energy formed around Ash and his pokemon who were on top of the bell tower.  
The problem was that two such pokemon, both of whom possessed incredible amounts of psychic power, could not use their powers without a side affect. As the energies collided the Psychic attack used by Lugia bounced off of Mewtwo's mental barrier and hit the tower they were standing on. As it struck the building it transformed it into a fine crystallized structure, exactly like it was before but made of crystal instead.   
This isn't working! I'm am going to have to try a different attack! Thought Chikara. Out loud she told Lugia to "Use your Hydro Pump and smash the tower they're standing on! Then get Mewtwo and try your Ariel Submission!"  
Responding to the women who had saved him and the other legendary birds form being captured by humans Lugia opens it mouth and shoots a blast of water with the force of a hurricane, shattering the tower on which Ash stood.   
"Damn it all! Fine if that's the way you want to play it," Ash muttered as he thrust out his hand with Mewtwo's pokeball in it "Mewtwo! Return! Now I'll use a flying type to match your Lugia! Go! PIGEOT!" Reaching behind his belt he grabbed one of his twelve pokeballs. Pushing its button to enlarge it he threw it summoning one of his strongest original pokemon.  
PIIIGGGEEEEOTTTTOOO!!!!!! Came the cry from his close friend as it was released from its confinement. Swooping back around it caught its master on its back.   
As he caught the pokeball, he patted Pigeot on the back complimenting "Nice job Pigeot. Now lets take down that Lugia! Use Wing Attack!"  
Bring in its wings to a tucked position Pigeot took off and went into a step dive in the direction of Lugia. Gaining speed as it dove it finally spread and locked it wings in an out stretched position it struck Lugia square in the chest for it had not had enough time to react.   
"Noooooo! Lugia you may go back now. Thank you for your help in this battle my friend," Chikara said with a grateful smile.  
Chikara said with a grateful smile.  
You are welcome Chikara. Anytime you need me just call. Responded Lugia as it dove down to the ocean, it home.  
"Not bad Ash. Not that I would expect anything else from the worlds only true pokemon master. When you became a pokemon master you had captured all the pokemon except for the five legendary bird that keep the worlds balance of power. However to prove that you were truly capable of being the only true master out there you battled and defeated all of the legendary pokemon; in the process capturing Mew, Mewtwo, Entei, Raiku, and Suicine. Now how would you like to see how much stronger the three birds of the elements, Multres, Articuno, and Zapdos, have gotten? Go Zapdos!" shouted Chikara.  
With a blast of lighting and thunder Zapdos flew in, lightning crackling, and flashing along it body. The moment it appeared it struck with a sizzling Thunder attack, which Pigeot managed to evade, barely.  
"Sorry Pigeot but your not strong enough to take on Zapdos and I don't want to lose you like I almost did the last time."   
He pauses as Pigeot returns to it pokeball and remembers when he had returned to the Viridian Forest for his pokemon. It had been after the Johto League competition where he had, after defeating the last of the elite four, been defeated by Lance the champion and dragon pokemon trainer in a six on six battle. It had been an incredible battle and a loss by only a second or so as Pikachu fell right before the Dragonite. He had found Pigeot lying on the ground in a broken and bloody mess. It had not been pretty. A trainer had apparently tried to capture it seeing it as a strong, but wild pokemon. Pigeot had beaten all of the boy's pokemon but one, and when it had tried to escape the trainer used his last pokemon to fry the weakened Pigeot with a Hyper Beam. However, since it refused to be captured, the trainer had left it there to die. They had found this out from Meowth, who had translated after a defeat by Ash and Pikachu.   
Shaking himself from his reverie Ash threw out "RAIKU! Go! We'll fight electricity with electricity!"  
A bit later..."Blastoise!"  
"Feraligatr!"  
"REURN!" Simultaneously the two pokemon left the battleground in order to make room for two new, rested pokemon to battle.  
Quite a bit later..."CHARIZARD! Return!" Man! She is good! Besides managing to literally level London, she's already made me go through all my pokemon except for one and that includes Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Raiku, Entei, Suicine, Mew, Mewtwo, Pigeot, and the two Eevee evolutions that I have, Espeon and Umbreon. Now I'll have o use my ace pokemon!   
"You're my best friend and strongest pokemon, now win this for me! Go! PIKACHU!"  
"TYPHLOSION! Enough!" He truly deserves to be the one and only true pokemon master. He has managed to takedown all of my pokemon. That's a team composed of Typhlosion, Maganium, Feraligatr, Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Multres, Ho-oh, Unown, Kingdra, and Scizzor. That leaves my best for last...  
"Are you ready? Alright then go and digi-volve straight to..."   
"CENTARUMON!"  
* * * * * * * *   
All around Sailor Pluto, who stood in the center of Tokyo, chaos reigned down from the heavens, or so it seemed. In actuality it was Sailor Galaxia, now known as Chaos, using one of her devastating attacks.  
"Chaos, Galaxia, please stop this madness! Once before we, the Sailor Senshi, helped you. Don't fight me. The Queen will help you again," Zirconia pleaded.  
"Help? Help? I have no need of your 'help'! Once more I am able to revel in the freedom of a body. You now face Chaos not Galaxia. She as weak and I am strong. That is all there is to it," snarled Chaos as she swung her sword down to strike at her opponent.  
"HIIYAAAHHH!"   
Pluto blocked with her Garnet Rod that had been transformed by The Sword and with a great effort she pushed back Chaos's attack.   
"Forget it Chaos! You will never defeat me. Now stop playing around with that little toy of yours and lets see what you really have."   
Willing the Sword card to become more powerful (the Sword Card is as powerful as the owner desires *from Manga*) Zirconia struck and one powerful blow she shattered Galaxia's weapon. Upon the shattering of her weapon Chaos leapt forward in an attempt to punch her enemy. As she did so she found the point of the Sword at her throat. With an evil laugh Chaos flipped backward and attacked using her powers as a Sailor Warrior (Since Galaxia only used one or two attacks I had to make up her powers).   
"GALACTIC CHAOS!" Raising her hand above her head Chaos began to collect her power for an attack hat would, she hoped, badly wound Sailor Pluto. As she gathered her energy it appeared as if many tiny stars, black stars, were entering her grasp. Finally when she had completed collecting her power it appeared as if she held a miniature spiral galaxy in her hand. Bringing it down in front of her she placed her other hand on the other side of the 'galaxy' as it grew to encompass bother of her hands. Then, swinging her hands out to the side of her body she sent forth the attack as a ring of blackness surrounded it (like the other outer senshi's attacks although I am not sure if she is truly one of outer senshi or not).  
However as she had prepared her attack Super Sailor Pluto had not been idle either. She had prepared her own attack after returning the Sword to is card form. "DEAD SCREAM!" and then she two attacked with her powers as an outer warrior of the planets.   
The two attacks collided and both of the combatants were sent flying in other directions. Zirconia's weapon was sent flying from her hands and as was ChibiChibi sent out of the corrupted Galaxia's reach.   
Chaos was the first to stand and she was mad. She could not understand how one warrior, even one with the blessings of a star could possibly stand up to her in any way shape or form. Since she was enraged she decided to try an attack that she had used before but only when she had needed the power. She attempted to steal her enemies, Neo Super-Sailor Pluto, star seed.  
As she prepared for this ultimate attack ChibiChibi was already running as fast as her short legs could carry her over to the fallen Pluto. As she tried to help her up she looked worriedly at Chaos. Pluto simply smiled and told her that she shouldn't worry because her star seed was no longer inside her body so Chaos could not steal it. When ChibiChibi wanted to know where it was Pluto replied "You will find out soon enough."  
Then Chaos attacked but it simply went right through Zirconia because as she had said before her star seed was no longer contained within her body. Even so this attack caused her pain.  
"ChibiChibi, p...plea...please bring me my weapon. I ha...hagh...have to defend myself."  
With a nod of understanding ChibiChibi brought the garnet rod over to Pluto and she summoned "SHIELD! Protect me from the wrath and unpredictable nature of chaos," in order to ward off Chaos's "CHAOS BRINGER!"  
* * * * * * * *  
Somewhere off above the rainforests in Brazil Tenshi and Dimitri battled. Neither had any real advantage and neither was doing the other any damage. As Tenshi would press the attack, while his father would retreat until he saw an opening and then he would take it. Two powers of incredible force and neither was doing anything to the other, nothing that really counted at least.  
Tenshi summoned one of the lesser demon lords from hell but so powerful and feared was Dimitri that the demon fled at the sight of him. Dimitri tried to freeze Tenshi with his breath but since Tenshi also had the blood of a demon in him it was to no avail.  
Finally Tenshi began to use his one ace; his bow and arrow of light but his opponent simply evaded him every tome he fired an arrow. They were evenly matched and neither could or rather would do anything to gain an advantage at that particular moment. (Okay I'm going to cut this section a little short because I have almost no knowledge of what any of the people in Darkstalkers. It was a rather short mini series after all. Sorry!)  
* * * * * * * *  
On the open water in front of the dock in Sydney, Australia the last two combatants sent forth their strength in the form of spells, physical contact or any other means.  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!"  
"???????????? (BLACK ICICLE)!"   
The blue energy beam, shot by Li, and the pillar of black ice, which is extending from Raksha's hands, meet in the open air space between the two combatants. It is a struggle not only power but sheer physical strength. Whoever gives out first is the loser and most likely a dead one so intense is the energy exerted by these ancient rivals.  
Li is the first one to give or so it seems for when he stops shooting his Kamehameha he swoops down below his opponent who is still intent on killing him with his magical attack. Raksha has not noticed that Li is no longer fighting for he moved fast enough to leave an after image.  
With a swift roundhouse kick Li sent Raksha fly. To follow up he then continued to pound him in the stomach until he was able to retaliate with a left hook to Li's chin. From there the fight quickly became one of physical strength and fight skill.  
CRACK!   
SWISH!   
ZOOM!   
"URRRGHHHH!"   
HISSSSS!   
BAM!   
ZING!   
HUUUAAAGH!  
Putting his flute to his lips Li began to play a tune, which sounded full of energy, almost like lightning. In fact it sounded incredibly like it. Taking the flute from his lips Li pointed it at his opponent, and called forth a "?????????????? (THUNDER STRIKE)!" All around him lightning struck and when it came within ten feet the bolts became little balls of electricity, each no more than a few inches across. One by one they all seemingly entered the flute and then shot out from the end pointed at Raksha.   
With what appeared to be almost no effort Raksha batted away the attack but Li could tell he was getting annoyed.  
Good, he is starting to lose control. Now all I have to do is push him a little more and he'll lose it completely.  
However it appeared that Raksha had also realized what was happening and began to calm himself, C'mon! Don't let him get to you. He is playing me like a fool.  
Out loud he said "Nice try old man but I am not going to fall for it!"  
"Fall for what? I have no idea what you're talking about," commented Li, his voice simply dripping with sincerity.  
"Heh! Well ojisaan if you feel like being such a heel why not step it up a bit. YAAARRRGGGH!" And with that he cut loose.  
"So you want to play it like that hmm? All right then I'm there!" And he two powered up to his second and final stage.  
Since they were both feeling confident neither one powered up to their full strength. Blow by blow they each pounded away at the other, each one convinced he could beat his opponent if he truly wanted.  
Finally Raksha decided to use his full power but when he powered up so did Li and when both collided wit their full strength they were shocked to find that they were still evenly matched.  
How did Li get so strong? He was no where near this level of power the last time we met. Well I guess I should use some dark magic about now but oh well!  
"Hey Li! How do you like this huh! Spirits of the dark release thy power unto me so that I may split my essence and vanquish my foe!" yelled Raksha. Responding to his pleas a horde of evil spirits entered him and he split into three people, each only slightly weaker than the original.  
"Huh what's going on? Oh never mind! Tri-Form Technique!" Concentrating Li split his body into three different people but the problem was that each had only a third of the power that Li had originally possessed. However he had a plan for that.  
"The..."  
"TWIN..."  
"CARD!"  
"Release..."  
"and..."  
"Dispel!" yelled the three Li's at the same time and after he had split into six Li's, each with one-third the power of the original they engaged the enemy once more.  
However as before they were evenly matched. Thinking fast the original Li reached out with his mind to find his teammates. Hey you guys! We have a bit of a problem!  
Really! You think? came the sarcastic response of his brother.  
Look you guys, I am not sure what this means but I don't think we're doing this right!  
Are you sure? sent Tenshi.  
Yes I am sure! We are all evenly matched with our opponents and that really shouldn't be true. Am I right?  
Yeah you are, was Ikusa's reply.  
Fine so it settled we finish this now! thought Chikara.  
Yeah but how do we win if we are all so evenly matched with our enemies? asked Zirconia   
Pluto is right, we are all matched up perfectly with our opponents, commented Tenshi.  
Don't worry we all have a more powerful form and/or attack you just need to do, quite literally, search your soul to find it, said Li. Now remember not to kill them and let's get to work!  
Wait Li! What if we switch up? I mean how about changing dance partners? So to speak, Tamashii wanted to know.  
Not a bad idea so lets go with that idea right...NOW! The thought sent to his friends was so powerful that it demanded an almost instantaneous reaction from each and every one of them.  
* * * * * * * *   
"Heh, looks like I got paired with a giant ape!" came the taunt from Tamashii/Dragoon.   
"SNARL!" SWISH!  
"Whoa, wasn't paying attention! Try this on for size! ????????????!" All around him bolts of crimson electricity began to split through the air. Forming into a ball in the palm of his hand he shot the lightning at Oozaru Goku but he simply slapped it away as if annoyed.  
Let me think for a minute. How will I defeat this person/animal? I have the skill but not necessarily the power. What am I missing? That's it! It isn't the skill or power of a spell but the strength of the will of the person who wields it! It's like a song in my heart. There are words and I can hear them!   
"??????????????? (SPECTRAL DRAGON)!"  
Placing his hands in front of his armored body a multicolored sphere of light formed between his hands. With a burst of light the sphere broke into five different ball of light. Each a different color. One blue, one green, one red, one white, and one light blue. Each of these balls represented an element and as they flew at Fuu they each took on the shape of a dragon. Each dragon was composed of the element from which it had been created. A rock dragon (the green sphere), a fire dragon (the red sphere), a water dragon (the blue sphere), a dragon of air (the light blue sphere), and a dragon of light (the white sphere).  
With a rush they encircled the transformed saiya-jin. Slowly the five dragons zapped his strength leaving him, almost lifeless, on the ground as they bit off his tail, for good!  
* * * * * * *  
"So you're a Mashin, hmm? Oh well you are nothing compared to the power of the zero system," Miza smirked. "AIIIYYY! Where did that Green Gale come from and why didn't the zero system didn't alert me?!"  
As she wondered this out loud an arrow of flame struck the gundam.  
Not that it really matters! What did Heero once tell me? Oh yeah 'the mind is the most valuable weapon in the body. As long as you have that no mission is impossible and all can be accepted.' So where does that leave me?   
"Your Gundam is impressive but its Zero System can't detect the movement of my magic. Now what are you going to do?"  
"I don't need the zero system! Computer shut it off! All that matters is my mind for it is my most formidable weapon!"  
With that thought Miza became pure psychic energy and entered the computer system of Wing Zero, essentially becoming one with it.  
"Time to show you the upgrades I made to the Wing Zero system," said Miza/Wing Zero. "ELECTRO FLETCHINGS! GO!"  
With a single forward sweep of her mechanical wings Miza/Wing Zero release a dozen or so metal plates, each on razor sharp and containing a thousand megahertz of electricity. As they hit Fuu/Windam she let out a scream and fell to the ground no longer bonded with her spirit beast.  
* * * * * * *  
"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" SWISH! SHRINK?  
Oh no! thought Ikusa, I am no longer entirely ape. Why am I becoming regular again? I think that's because I can't see the moon anymore. This is bad!  
"Ahhhh! Whoa! Shiiiiiitttttt! I better figure out something soon or I am toast, that Gundam pilot isn't playing around. Zechs means business!"   
TSEEEW! TSEEER!  
"I have to watch out for those blasted weapons of his but...I...can't...and...I...won't...lose...to A PIECE OF BIOLOGICAL SCRAPE METAL!"  
"HHHIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAARGGH!" In a flash of golden light Ikusa powered up to super saiya-jin, then to super saiya-jin 2, then to super saiya-jin 3. As she became more and more enraged her ki grew tremendously and in a burst of power the metal band around her head (created by Bulma to contain her power because she had been born with more power than Brolli) shattered. In a flash of light she transformed into super saiya-jin 4 (and no I don't mean that pathetic little form from DBGT). She had hair like Goku super saiya-jin four but it is the traditional golden color and not black. Her figure is still the same she has not grown any extra hair, but her face has taken on the more animalistic characteristics of the ape, larger canine teeth and such.  
As she disappears in a blur of speed Zechs feels something shoot right through the AT field that EVA-01 is projecting. With a shock he realizes it is Ikusa. She flies through his gundam once more but this time she is careful to take him out of the cockpit as she tears threw it. Then she drops him on the ground and he hears, to his horror, the fatal "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!" as she destroys his Eva for good!  
* * * * * * * * *   
Meanwhile Chikara confronts Kagato! "Centarumon! Attack!"  
"Right! JET GALLOP!"  
"The little digimon is trying to attack me! HAH!" With no more than a twist of his wrist he send the attack flying away.  
"The how about, SOLAR RAY!"  
Oh no! It didn't affect him at all. What am I going to do? "I have been working for this moment for thousands of years and I will not lose to the forces of dark!" Chikara shouted. As her will to battle the darkness grows and her heart is seen to be clear of any evil her crest, the Crest of Purity, glows.  
"Centarumon! Warp digi-volve to...ARCH-MAGNAMON!" His digivolution finished he stood, as a household feline would, calm, composed and appearing utterly in control. He also had the appearance of...nothing but a crystal clear liquid, contently changing shape, which gave off a great light.   
"Impressed yet Kagato? I am Arch-Magnamon; my attack is Crystal Destiny! It transforms my light into any digimon and uses their attack to crystallize my opponent and shatter their evil into millions of pieces to be scattered on the wind! Who wants some?"  
"What! How was he able to warp digi-volve to the Mega level?!?!"  
"It's over Kagato. CRYSTAL DESTINY!" From the center of the shining creature known as Arch-Magnamon thousands of rays of light began to come forth transforming themselves in various digimon such as Flamedramon, War Greymon, Metal Garurumon, Stingmon and many more. However instead of there usual coloring they retained their pure white color of light and good. As one they attacked "FIRE ROCKET!" "SPIKING STRIKE!" "TERRA FORCE!" "METAL WOLF CLAW!" Bit by bit Kagato began to crystallize, until there was almost none of him left, except for the part that still held the essence of the student Kagato, the last traces of innocence in him.   
* * * * * * *  
"Galaxia or rather Chaos! I will defeat you!" Tenshi announced to his opponent.  
"You? That's a laugh. What can you do that a sailor soldier, one with the blessings of the planets, can not!" was the reply that came from Chaos.  
"I'm not sure but, you know what? For all I hold dear, I am going to try!" and with those word Tenshi swiped downward with his claws only to be blocked by Galaxia's hand.  
Oh no! She is way too strong at this point for me to beat her! Not to say that she can easily defeat me, she can't, but I can't beat her. I am the son of the two strongest darkstalkers, surely I have the power, I know I used to, but how to tap into it?   
"What's the matter little boy? Lost your will to fight?"  
"What did you say!?! That's it! My power as a darkstalker is obvious for it is their willingness to fight using the dark powers at their command that gives them strength (that's just a private theory of mine). So I must release my fears about my lust for battle and finally maybe I will learn what it truly means to be one of the Dark."  
"What do you plan to do demon?!" Chaos sneered.  
Instead of answering Tenshi shouted "SOUL CRUSHER!" As single light formed in his raised hand it suddenly underwent a startling metamorphosis into the shape of a golden bat. Bringing down his hand the golden bat flew towards his enemy and when it reached her, it bit her, draining her soul from her body as it did so. Galaxia's body fell to the ground, still alive but with no mind to speak of it was an empty husk; her soul now contained in the golden bat.   
"Your soul is mine!"  
* * * * * * * *  
"Alright Pikachu! Let's finish this! THUNDER! NOW!" Ash yelled.  
Incredible! I never believed that so small a being had so much power. It looks to be at almost full strength and I am almost out of it because of my battle with Raksha. What am I supposed to do? Even my weakest attack o spell is sure to beat it if I strike it directly! Thought Li. Wait a minute I don't have to strike at Pikachu, just Ash but how? It seems like there is an inner voice trying to tell me something but what? It is almost like when I learn a new spell...but the words are different. What are they saying?  
"I've got it!" Li exclaimed.  
"Have what," Ash wanted to know. "Is there a new type of pokemon that I don't have? Huh? Huh?"  
"No it is nothing like that. Just this: I need to rely on my own strength and not that of a card soooo...POWER card, return to the form you were meant to be! POWER! And also...animal spirit from whom I draw my power; reveal to me thy true form!" and with that he began to transform. When he was finished he was a werewolf (like the Jon from Darkstalkers only his color is ice blue and white not dark blue and white).   
In a blur he attacked, taking out both Ash and Pikachu before they knew what was going on.  
Heh! If you can't play by the rules and win...change the rules. Simple isn't it? Hmm, this new form looks kinda cool and how I got into it...the spell was sort of like how my brother becomes his mashin, Dragoon.  
* * * * * * * *  
"Okay, Raksha, its just you and me mister. What are you going to do about it?" asked Zirconia.  
"Just this! ??????????????(BLACK THUNDER)!" Peals of thunder ran across the sky as lightning struck again and again at Sailor Pluto.  
"Uh-oh. SHIELD CARD! Protect me from the thunder!" yelled Zirconia.  
It did as she commanded but she could sense it was weak. Their fight with Chaos had diminished both the cards' strength and her own powers as well.   
No! It can't end like this! I can't die I will let everyone down including my mother, Setsuna! I will let down on my responsibility to my sailor powers but... then they're not what's important but rather my will to live which gives me such great strength. I can win!   
As these thoughts raced through her mind Zirconia's star seed shattered. Across the world her friends felt it happen and as they all tried to absorb what had just occurred Zirconia's eyes glazed over as she stared dully at the remains of her star seed.   
She prepared herself for the sensation of slowly disappearing that she had experienced when Galaxia had stolen her star seed. Instead, to her surprise the broken pieces of the crystal began to glow a soft purple. As the shards did so there came a startling transformation as the pieces seemingly melted together into two separate objects. Two new cards to be exact, The Life and The Death.  
Simultaneously she released them and as she drew on their power for one final attack she grinned, so this is what Sakura Kinomoto and Clow Reed had experienced when they had created new cards.  
She grinned even more, later she would feel the draining effect of creating two entirely new card but right now she was living in and for the moment, "Hey Raksha! I got something for you! DEATH'S SCREAM!"   
In the same way in which she would attack using Dead Scream she attacked now but this attack was not purple but pitch black and created a sense of inevitable death where ever it passed.   
When it struck Raksha he screamed in agony. It could not kill him for it held the power of Life as well as Death but it could, would, and did cause enough damage so the target was one the verge of dying but couldn't. As he fell to the ground he wondered his last conscious thoughts, How is it possible that a little girl could defeat me?  
The great game between the two prophecies was over; one of the 'kings' All that was left was to seal the rift between the universes.  
Behind Zirconia the other six members of the team landed, each one carrying their opponent, whom they had beaten. One by one they laid them beside Raksha.   
Seven of either their closest friends or most bitter rivals, it didn't matter. They had attacked the one place that these reborn warriors had come to love in this universe and they had paid, with blood if not their lives. For a long while no one spoke and in that mournful silence the leaders of the major world powers began to gather around them, having been flown in from afar by super sonic jets and the like.  
Here, thought the world leaders, was something to truly be humbled by. These seven men and women, seemingly no older that high school students, had fought for their world and won, the prize, if they lost, nothing less then the complete and utter destruction of the earth and their universe. In a silent, mutual agreement the emperor of Japan stepped forward to award the seven medals but he was simply ignored as the warriors continued to muse over those fateful events that they had just participated in.  
Finally Li spoke, "Okay, this is it. We have to send them back now and seal the breach. The catch..."   
"Why am I not surprised there is a catch?" muttered Ikusa.  
"...is that we have to remain here once we seal the breach between the dimensions. It must be sealed from this side and once closed may not b opened again. It will also require all of our energy to seal the breach."  
"So we loose everything...everyone that we ever knew, cared about, even loved?" asked Miza, a stricken look flashing across her normally emotionless face as her control broke for the first time in her memory.  
"Yeah. That's it. We have to do this or else all we have fought for, this entire way of life, is gone. We have won but without making this sacrifice, what we have fought for and won has no meaning," said Chikara.  
"Setsuna...Kasaan..." trailed off Zirconia.  
"Oh man...but you know what? I don't think we have much of a choice," said Tenshi.  
"Not that I can see...no," replied Li.  
"Let's do this already! The more we procrastinate, the more we are going to try to think of way out of it," a tearful Zirconia almost shouted.   
When everyone had nodded their agreement, and Tenshi had returned Galaxia's soul, cleansed of Chaos, they slide out of their powered up forms and formed a circle around their vanquished foes and began to call out to their spirit beasts for the help and power needed.   
  
"Power of the SHARK!"  
"Power of the MONKEY!"  
"Power of the PANTHER!"  
"Power of the UNICORN!"  
"Power of the DRAGON!"  
"Power of the PHOENIX!"  
"Power of the WOLF!"   
As one by one they cried out to the spirits of the animals they each began to glow a different color (their soul color) and a slight wind began to pick up around them. One by one the auras of color surrounding them changed shape and took on the forms of their spirit beasts. Around Tenshi was a golden shark, around Ikusa stood a crimson/red monkey, surrounding Miza a sapphire/blue panther, a black unicorn surrounded Zirconia, as an emerald/green dragon stood surrounding Tamashii, around Chikara was a silver phoenix, and around Li stood an ice-blue wolf.  
Each person, except for Li, then summoned his or her weapon in a solemn silence. They then held out their weapons in front of themselves as they waited for Li to begin. In a quiet but still commanding voice Li began, once again, to summon those who would help him in his quest to finally right what had been wronged during the 'accident' seven thousand years before.   
"Spirits, know my plight   
Release your powers unto me  
So I may seal that which has been opened   
And set right   
What has been wronged.   
Grant to me thy weapon of choice,   
Kinsummoning!"   
  
However even as the spirits began to gather there was something different about the way they converged on the seven young friends. Even as they converged in a silver light before him there seemed, to Li, something significant in what they did. As he stared at the spirits gathering before him Li lifted his flute to his lips but this time he played from his heart and what came was not the melody that had appeared the last time he had asked for their help. One by one, as if compelled, his friends too raised their weapons in front of themselves, each time adding a new melody to the old and a new song came forth, one that told of power. None of the seven, with the possible exception of Chikara, recognized it but it appeared the spirits of the dead did for as they heard it they split into seven streams of light, each one headed for the warrior's weapons.   
When the light hit the weapons, whether they are forged from energy, metal, wood, or mystic arts, the weapons converted into pure energy. Since Li had not summoned his weapon the spirits summoned it for him, however it was not Silver Destiny but the glaive named simply Destiny Glaive. Then it to converted to the white energy of the spirits. After having been transformed into energy the seven weapons melted into the center of the circle the friends had formed. As it shot up in a pillar of white light, covering the earth in veil of magic, it showed for the first time in history the rip in the barriers between the dimensions. One at a time the seven warriors who had come to destroy the Earth and this universe floated away through the rift.   
As the seven friends, who had sworn to protect both universes, joined hands the tear in the fabric of pace began to mend it self under their gentle guidance.   
  
Epilogue  
'In a matter of seconds it was done and they began to disappear in sparkling columns of multicolor light, for they had used up all of their energy. As they dissolved they once again connected in a rapport that was so complete that the shared every thought and feeling. Through their rapport they could all sense and could only agree with Li's last thoughts, "This could have been what the Bible calls Armageddon but it isn't because we won. It's not fair that I never see my friends again. We won the battle between Good and Evil; we shouldn't have to go!" Slowly their sparkling bodies began to finally fade from view and as they left the planet they had come to love so dearly a single item came floating down from the point where their lights had joined and then vanished. At first England's Prime Minister tried to pick it up but when he tried an unseen and unfelt breeze picked up the card and sent it floating across the seas to an area of New Jersey known as Voorhees.   
There it fell into the hands of a young girl with jet-black hair who smiled slightly in recollection as she saw what was on the picture, then one by one her other friends joined her. As they looked at the picture they too began to remember and when the picture was turned over they found a single phrase written on the back "A Picture is Worth..." Finishing the quote the girl with the jet-black hair spoke, "'A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words.' Thanks you guys, we'll never forget, ever!" That was the last anyone ever saw of them, including those who had been their closest friends in their life on the Earth and although it is said that the seven crystals that focused their power had dispersed across the world right before they disappeared no one has ever been able to find the stones and prove that theory.'   
"But dad, what happened to the warriors. I mean they wouldn't just disappear like that would they? Not if they were real hero's." said an awe struck little boy about eight years old. "Yeah and what about the earth and our universe? What if we need them again?" piped up the boy's younger brother. "Hey Billy, John weren't you listening? Uncle said that that it was the final battle between the truly GOOD and the truly EVIL forces in the universe. Besides its only a story right?" Looking at her Uncle the little girl's eyes pleaded for it to be only a story. "Yes Grace, it's only thought to be a story. However there are those who believe it to be real for it happened over a thousand years ago and although there are records from that time that were not destroyed in World War Three, which was simply a disagreement over some land that got a bit out of hand, some people think they are fake." "Oh come on dad," said John, "can't you tell us if it was really real or not?" the little boy looked plaintively at his father.   
"Ohhh, I don't know if it's real or not. I already told you," with a twinkle in his eye the man looked at his brother, "What do you think guys, and gals, Alec?" "I'm not sure Bryce. What do you think, hmm, Ilana?" "Well a story is only a story. I'm still not sure what about you Jaco?" "Do you know what? I'm not sure if it's true either. Why not ask Damaris?" Grinning Damaris answered "Why you asking me? I think Jennifer might know. Well, Jen?" "I think its way passed the children's bedtime." Leading the three children up the stairs Jennifer left the six friends alone. "Sorry Maya, We didn't even ask you what you thought," said Alec grinning at his wife. "That's alright after all the human mind can only comprehend so much and I don't know if they're ready for this truth yet." responded Maya smiling softly.  
the end  
(Actually there is more but that is another story for another night.)   



End file.
